


I Dare You

by lostinnowhereland



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Marriage, Gay Sexual Acts, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Requited Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some Humor, Team Blaze!, Temporarily Unrequited Love, implied attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinnowhereland/pseuds/lostinnowhereland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaze is in love with her best friend Harry Styles.</p><p>Harry seems to be interested in every girl except her.</p><p>But sometimes knowing someone better than you know yourself can lead to complicated feelings.  Feelings that are too scary to even contemplate because it could mean the end of a long term friendship that literally saved both of their lives.  They need each other to function, to breathe, to feel alive.  But not everything can be.  Not every problem can be solved with an apology and a quick kiss on the cheek when you crave so much more from the person you don't think you can ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love this fic, even if it's not that great, I'm kinda proud of it :). Hope you all like it!! Please comment! I LOVE comments! Also, check out Something Borrowed on my works page if you happen to like this story. :)

** Chapter 1 **

 

Blaze's POV:

"Fuck Haz, get off of me!" I groaned, trying to roll out from under him, the Brit sitting on my back as I lay out on the warm ground, soaking up the sun.  It was the last day of summer vacation before school started again and I was trying to enjoy the few hours of freedom I had left until we had to go back to hell.

"You love it!" Harry laughed, wiggling his butt on my bare back, grinding my hip bones further into the ground.  I shook my head defiantly, trying not to let on how much he was actually hurting me.

"C'mon Blaze, have some fun!" he insisted from above me.  I craned my neck around, trying to get a better look at him but the sun shone in my eyes.

"I was until your fat ass sat on me!  Are you trying to break me?!" I demanded through gritted teeth as he chuckled but finally pushed off of me.  The boy may not have been anywhere near fat but he still had a good fifty pounds on me at the very least.  Fifty pounds of sculpted muscular arms, and abs, and that v leading down.... mmmm.

I flipped onto my back, massaging my hips. They were visibly red and they hurt like a bitch.  Harry plopped himself down next to me, flashing his perfect teeth accompanied by the world's most adorable dimples.  I almost swooned right there.  God was Harry perfect.  From the way he blushed furiously when he was embarrassed to the tattoos that he had inked all over him.  I only had a few myself and they weren't anything special, but his were....well, they made him even hotter.  If that was even possible.

"Sorry love, I forgot," he apologized sheepishly, his mesmerizing green eyes drifting to the scars that littered my right hip.  They were all fully healed by then but he knew that any pain in that general area brought up memories I'd rather forget.

I shook my head, not so subtly covering the damage I had caused myself, "No, it's fine.  Your dumbass just decided to sit on me while I was having a very good dream."

Harry smirked, his eyes taking on a devious glint, "Dreaming about me again huh?"

I rolled my eyes and sat up, crossing my legs, "You wish Styles."

His long finger trailed down the length of my arm, "Please, we both know that you find me irresistible."  I almost shivered.  Almost.  I managed to restrain myself as I smacked his hand away.

"I repeat, **_you wish Styles_** ," I growled, shoving him as hard as I could.  He lost his balance and fell into the pool fully clothed with a loud splash and I burst into hysterics as Harry resurfaced, his eyes set in a glare and his curly hair flattened out.  I doubled over as I continued laughing, and he shook his hair hair out, hauling himself out of the pool.

The gorgeous boy's lithe body swiftly covered mine, the water dripping from his wet skin onto mine.  He leaned over, his face a foot away from mine, his mouth hovering above as his dazzling green eyes bore into my hazel ones.  "You're going to pay for that Blaze," he growled low in his throat.  I cocked an eyebrow as I wiggled underneath him, the weight of his lean, muscular body, bearing down on me deliciously.  I couldn't help but wish that there weren't any clothes separating our skin, namely his since I was in a skimpy bikini.

"Really?  What are you gonna do about it?" I challenged, narrowing my eyes and lifting my head as his big hands captured my small wrists and pinned them above my head.  His hips pressed further down into mine to prevent me from breaking free.  Not that I was really trying, I just struggled enough to give him some satisfaction in keeping me under him.

"I don't know, I might just have to torture you a little bit," he grinned, inching closer, his lips mere centimeters away before I turned my head to the side.  It took everything I had to do so.  All I wanted was to feel those soft, plump pink lips on mine, ravishing my mouth but he was just messing with me.  Harry wasn't actually going to do anything.

His lips connected with the softness of my cheek, pressing wetly to my skin before he smiled and slowly trailed his lips to my jaw nipping at it.  I thrashed under him a bit, flailing my wrists.  He was driving me crazy and he knew it.  I wanted him so bad.  I could already feel my entire body tingling from the contact.

Harry pulled his head back, his green eyes teasing me as smirk curved that tantalizing mouth up at the corner, revealing one of his incredibly cute dimples.  I hummed in frustration, trying to pass it off as annoyance which Harry seemed to buy.  He outright grinned at me then, rolling his hips into mine, baiting me into reacting.  I just stared back, ignoring the shockwaves of pleasure radiating throughout my body from the friction of his wet jeans against my bikini clad body.

"Done yet?" I asked, lacing my voice with boredom.  The only thing that you get out of being in love with your best friend?  You become a phenomenal liar.  Most of the time I didn't have to lie to him.  Harry was the one person that I completely trusted with absolutely everything, he could have every part of me if he just asked.  The only thing that I couldn't tell him was how I felt.

"You know you want me," he chuckled, his hot breath ghosting over my overheated skin and making me shiver involuntarily.

"What makes you so sure?" I argued, glaring up at my assailent defiantly.  Harry raised his eyebrows once again ducking his head closer.  I twisted my hips up into his in an attempt to get away and instead felt a slight bulge digging into the lower part of my stomach.  Now I had the upper hand to turn the tables.  I arched up into him with a smirk of my own.

"It looks like you're the one who wants me," I finally giggled, biting my lower lip nervously.  Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes closed briefly when I pressed myself further up into him.  His hips unintentionally rutted into mine.

"I don't think so.  Don't pretend that you're not dying to know what it's like to kiss me," he managed to get out, trying to keep his voice even as possible as his green eyes stared down at me, blown with lust.

"I seriously doubt it's anything special," I snorted, rolling my eyes, feigning indifference.  I was mentally pleading with him to kiss me already.  I wanted his tongue in my mouth, exploring the very depths of it.

His eyes raked over my exposed skin and I thanked God that I had put on a bikini top that looked more like a bra so my nipples didn't poke out, "You'd be begging for more."  Harry breathed, fixated on my heaving chest.

"No I wouldn't," I denied.

His eyes snapped up,"Yes you would."

I shook my head, "No I wouldn't."

"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!" He insisted vehemently, a hungry look in his eye.

"Prove it then!" I finally yelled, exasperated.

Harry froze on top of me, his body tensing as he gazed down at me.  I cocked an eyebrow and let the corner of my mouth curve up in a satisfied smile.  He wasn't going to do shit.  We both knew it.

"Maybe I will," Harry threatened, his upper lip curling back a bit, baring his perfect teeth.

"Go ahead.  I dare you," I let out a breathy laugh, tipping my head back.  We both knew that no matter how close we got to each other.  No matter how much we pushed each other we never kissed and we never would.  Much to my disappointment.

Harry's lips fell to my chin, lightly kissing it before he continued towards my jaw.  I slowly let my head fall forward in confusion as he moved to my cheek, peppering light kisses on my skin.  Just as he reached my mouth and kissed the corner of my lips a voice rang out.

"Harreh!! Blaze!!  Let's go!! Nando's awaits!" Louis shouted as he burst into the backyard.  I craned my head around Harry to find the insanely cute boy with his mouth hanging open, the deep blue eyes fixed on us.  Harry rolled off of me onto his butt with a sheepish grin as I easily sat up, pushing my fingers through my hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" Loius asked, grinning cheekily, taking in the sight of two of his best friends, one with a visible boner and the other probably with flushed cheeks, avoiding any eye contact.

I shook my head, "No, Harry just thinks he's irresistable.  He has gotten it into his head that everyone wants him."  I shot Harry a teasing smirk before pushing myself to my feet, sauntering towards my house.

"I need to change if we're going to Nando's, tell Niall to get his Irish ass out of the car before he fries and to help Harry out with his little problem," I laughed, glancing back at the flustered boy whose chocolate curls were already drying.

"It looks like a big problem to me," Niall cackled, appearing in the backyard, probably wondering what was taking Louis so long.  His ruffled blonde hair shone in the sunlight and his bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief as they roved over my body.  I wasn't comfortable with my body in any way and they all knew it, which is why they made a point of making sure I knew they were staring at me.

Dicks.

I brushed past Niall but turned in the doorway, looking back at the three boys, two of which happened to be heckling Harry.  "I guess no one wants to help me change?" I smiled seductively, earning jaw drops from every one of them.  I pouted, pushing out my bottom lip,"Guess not."  I shrugged and sighed as they gaped.

Niall was the first to respond with a goofy, appreciative grin.  Then Louis with a devilish smile, "If you wanted me to help you get naked all you had to do was ask."  Then Harry with that signature smirk and a dimple, "Nah, nothing I haven't seen before."  I glared at him.  Harry had been referring to the many girls who he had seen naked, having had sex with so many I'd lost count over the years.  He was quite the man whore for a seventeen year old.  But it's not like I could forget that he wanted every girl but me.  He had made that pretty clear over the years.  Every time someone asked us if we were together he immediately corrected them, scoffing at the idea that we could ever feel that way about each other.  Every time it drove a knife into my heart.

I stifled the sigh that had built up in my throat and held out my hand to Louis whose face brightened considerably as his fingers curled around mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze's POV:

I dragged Louis upstairs, the older boy eagerly following me.  When we reached my room I slammed the door shut in anger as Louis flopped down on the bed.  I rummaged through my drawers, trying to figure out what to wear.

"I'm so sick of it!" I growled as I savagely ripped an extra tight shirt of it's hanger.  Louis laughed, his perfect quiff styled to the side almost flattening as he threw his head back into my pillows.

"Why don't you just shag him already?  I honestly don't think the twat would mind," Louis pointed out as I stepped into my closet, closing the door as I stripped and quickly dressed out of sight.  Louis was the only one out of the boys who knew how I felt about Harry.  Niall had a big mouth when he got drunk and I didn't need Harry knowing anything.

When I reemerged I was in skinny jeans paired with the incredibly tight shirt.  I kind of dressed like a slut but it was only to get Harry's attention.  I wasn't all that confident in my body so when Louis started staring at my boobs practically falling out of the top I crossed my arms over my chest to get his attention.

His pretty blue orbs snapped to my face and he gave me a sheepish grin as I sighed heavily and shuffled over to him.  He held out his arms and I lay down on top of him, resting my chin on his defined chest, apparent through the clingy shirt he wore.

I settled in, looking down at him, taking in the tanned face, his high cheekbones.  He had a bit of scruff along his jaw and around his mouth from not shaving and his lips were perfectly red.  I had the strong urge to kiss him.  I let my fingertips trail over his mouth, then across his cheek, grazing over the stubble.

"Because it wouldn't mean anything to him," I finally answered his question, tapping him on his nose.  Louis chuckled, his body shaking under mine and making me giggle.

"You don't know unless you try," he told me reaching up to brush his fingers over my cheek.  I rolled my eyes.  It wasn't the first time Louis had said as much and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"He's never gonna feel the same way, he's made that pretty damn clear," I argued, turning my head so my ear was pressed to Lou's chest.  I could hear his heart beating steadily inside his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing me reassuringly.

"Oops, didn't mean to interrupt, but Niall's throwing a shit fit downstairs," Harry announced, bursting into the room, startling me and Louis.  I ended up on the ground with a groan and Louis dangling precariously above, on the verge of landing on me.

"Prick," Lou muttered as I hauled myself up and glared at the curly headed boy who was now grinning, a glint of triumph in his eye.

Niall's POV:

They weren't moving fast enough!  Louis and Blaze were holding hands and walking at a leisurely pace while Harry eyed every girl that walked past.  I bounced anxiously ahead of them, eager to get to Nando's.

"Come on guys!  Liam and Zayn are probably alreday waiting for us!" I whined, turning back to face the others.

They just laughed at me, shaking their heads without picking up the pace.  I wanted to get to Liam already.  The brunette and his warm brown puppy dog eyes were waiting for me.  Not the way that I wished he was but still!  I didn't want to keep him waiting.  He had been known to pout and when he pouted Li became even harder to resist.  It was hard not to just want to kiss the frown away and run my fingers through his quiff.  My fingers itched to do just that when we were finally in sight of Nando's.

Liam and Zayn were indeed waiting, lounging outside in the sun.  As the bright rays glistened on Liam's tanned skin I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine.  I wanted to feel the heat of his skin under my tongue.  Shit, um... dead puppies, slaughtered horses.  The tightening in my trousers immediately lessened by the time we reached the two handsome lads.  Zayn with his raven black hair and olive skin, and Liam in all his glory.

I followed closely behind them as we entered Nando's my eyes glued to Liam's fit bum.  I heard Blaze giggled behind me, "Like what you see Niall?"  I shot a glare over my shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed mate, he a fitty that one," Louis chimed quietly with a chuckle of his own.

"Prick," I muttered under my breath, fixing my glare on Lou as he snickered.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Nialler?" Harry joined in with a breathy laugh, his dimples making an appearance.

I flipped them the bird as Blaze added, "Well they say you are what you eat."  I groaned and they all dissolved in laughter.  I was just grateful that Liam was oblivious to the inappropriate conversation happening a few steps behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night we all went to the end of summer party a couple of blocks away from the neighborhood the six of us lived in.  Most of us got hammered.  Even Liam, who normally stayed sober along with Blaze.  Boy was I glad he'd decided to drink.

He was grinding his bum into my crotch, successfully making me rock hard as we danced to the loud music blaring from the speakers, practically vibrating the house. I held his hips firmly, rutting mine into his ass as Li melted into my body, deliriously laughing as he took a long drink from the beer bottle in his hand. I was vaguely aware of what was happening around me, my own drunkeness relaxing me. Mixed with the giddiness from Liam dancing with me, the intoxication made me laugh uncontrollably.

I heard a commotion over by the wall and my head snapped over.  Through the drunken haze that had settled in I gathered that something was going on with Blaze as Harry was giving a tall boy a murderous glare until he backed off.  It didn't even really register in my mind.  All I could focus on was Liam and the way that he was providing the perfect friction for my incredibly hard erection.

I let a few groans escaped my  lips as we kept on dancing but Liam took no notice, just kept gyrating his hips in time with mine and the music.  I was on fucking cloud nine.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze's POV:

"I AM DA SASS MASTA FROM DONCASTA!" Louis yelled, bouncing around the dancefloor, obviously smashed.  I laughed to myself from where I was leaning against a wall, he was definitely getting teased for that later.  I never drank and tonight I was pretty sure that I was the only one who wasn't drinking.  Even Liam, my usual sober was trashed, grinding on a very pleased looking Niall.

I couldn't help but grin at my friends' antics.  I mush preferred to have them entertain me with their drunkeness than be the one drunk even if they were pains in the ass sometimes.  I pushed my fingers through my hair as I watched Harry dancing with a girl with long, straight blond hair, no space between their bodies at all.  I grit my teeth together.  Seeing him with other girls didn't get any easier despite the growing number of them.  Not when I wanted to be them so very badly.

"Hey Blaze," an all too familiar voice slithered out, the rank breath stinking of alcohol as it spread over my face.  My entire body stiffened and my eyes frantically searched for Harry who seemed to have disappeared with the blonde.  I gulped as fear tore at my chest, tightening it in a vice like grip.

I shook my head and began to inch away when a bruising hand clenched around my wrist painfully.  I let out a small whimper and turned my face to find Kyle Matthews leering at me from his impressive height.  He wasn't all that tall but at 5'4" the intimidating boy seemed to tower over me menacingly.  I knew what he could do; what he would do.

"Beat it," Harry growled, suddenly appearing in front of me, fixing Kyle with a powerful glare, his green eyes burning with fury.  Kyle quickly dropped my hand and slunk away as Harry continued to stare at his retreating back.

"Come on let's dance," Harry, sighed, turning his attention back to me, his hard gaze softening as his emerald eyes fell upon my no doubt frightened face.

I swallowed hard, shaking my head, "You know I'm not any good at it."

Harry rolled his eyes and graced me with a breathtaking smile, echoing the words I had spoken earlier that day, "I dare you."

I narrowed my eyes but let him lead me away from the wall anyways, unprepared for what I was really getting myself into.  I didn't expect him to whirl me around so my back was pressed against his chest or the way that his fingers splayed over my stomach to hold me in place while the other hand held my thigh.  I resisted the urge to shudder from the contact as Harry's body heat emanated, the warmth from his hand seeping through my thin shirt.

He slowly begn guiding me, swaying our bodies before picking up the pace to match the beat of the music and rocking us.  Our hips moved in sync as I began to anticipate his movements.  Our bodies rolled and he curved around me, his head dropping so his chin was resting on my shoulder, Harry's hot breath grazing over my skin.

Emboldened I thrust my fingers in his hair, knowing that was a weak spot and he let out a little groan before he gently bit my shoulder, grinding into me as we danced to the music.  I could feel the notes in my toes, the song pumping through me as the rhythm of my hips never faltered from Harry's.  His lips pressed to the crook of my neck when the song changed to something slower.  I thought he was going to let me go.

Instead his arms around me tightened and I wiggled against him, the friction further hardening the already apparent bulge I felt.  Harry groaned in my ear, nipping at the lobe before I turned around in his arms, never pulling out of his embrace.

Our chests heaved as Harry crushed us together, using his superior strength to pin me to his body as our hips thrust into each other.  His pupils were blown wide with lust, so dark I couldn't even see the green of his eyes anymore as he stared down at me hungrily.  His forehead fell to rest on mine as we kept up with the movements of each other and the changing music, his perfect mouth parted slightly.  I had to resist the urge to stand on my tip toes and fit my lips between his.  I couldn't help but wish that there were no barriers between us, no clothes, no complicated feelings.  I ached to have him touch me, to give him everything that I could.  I had never even so much as kissed a boy but I wanted all of Harry.  All of him.

Harry's POV:

The hazel eyes that gazed up into my green ones set me alight with desire.  The girl pressed firmly against me was fit, alright gorgeous, and I couldn't help the way my body reacted to having her grind against me.  But when Blaze bit her lower lip in concentration, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment I couldn't help but wish that it was my teeth raking over the sensitive skin instead.  I blinked, shocked.  Sure, I had wondered what she looked like naked, had even fantasized about her before but Blaze was my best mate.  She was like one of the lads, except you know... the fact that I would shag her.

Blaze meant more to me than most things.  She was my best mate and had been there for me through thick and thin, like I had been for her.  I don't know what I would do without her.  She had a way of calming me, making me feel safe whenever she was around.  I couldn't explain it but I wanted to be around her more often than not, to hold her, to talk to her....to kiss her.  Nope, no.  Bad Harry.

Suddenly she was being yanked away from me with a squeak on her part.  I instinctively shot my arms out, protectively wrapping them around her waist and drawing her back to my chest.  Kyle was back and he was drunk as all hell.  His bloodshot eyes wildly glared at me as I dragged Blaze in the opposite direction.  But the sea of people impeded our escaped and Kyle was already lurching forwards.  His drunkeness led to him tripping over his gigantic clown feet and I led Blaze to safety.

Outside she seemed to find her feet again though she was quite dazed.  Louis wasn't far behind the two of us and he was followed quickly by Niall and Liam who had their arms around each other, laughing their drunk asses off.

I threw an arm around the fragile girl next to me and started to walk us all home.  I silently berated myself for leaving her alone at all, let alone not getting her out of there sooner.  I knew what Kyle had done, I just thought that dancing would get her out of her head more than going home would.  I knew that Blaze's mind was her own worse enemy.  I thought maybe she would be distracted if she didn't have to think.  Fuck I wanted to beat the smarmy bastard until he couldn't move.

I could feel Blaze trembling a bit and I tightened my hold on her.  "I'm sorry love," I murmured to her.  Her hazel eyes shot up to my face and she gave me a weak smile.

"Wasn't your fault," she rasped, rubbing circles over my back, trying to soothe the anger that had probably shone in my eyes.  I let out a frustrated growl but kept on walking, trying to keep myself from running back and pounding that guy into a bloody pulp.

　

Blaze's POV:

I knew Harry was angry but him holding me helped more than he would ever know.  I leaned against his long muscular body, trying to block out the memories that began creeping up on me.  I could hear Louis quietly walking behind us along with Niall and Liam who were singing boisterously.  I giggled a bit and sighed, fighting the hot tears that stung my eyes.  I didn't want Harry seeing them.  He would just freak out more.

He may not have been what I wanted him to be but the boy was one of the best friends a person could ever have.  He knew me better than anyone and he didn't judge me for it.  In return I kept my emotions in check and was the same for him.  That was the only reason I hadn't blurted out my feelings for him before.  I needed Harry in my life even if he was only my best friend.  He was the reason I was alive at that very moment.  He pieced me back together when I thought I would never be able to be fixed.  When the time came, I did the same for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall's POV:

By the time we left the party I was a little more sober than Liam but still drunk.  I could feel myself stumbling along behind my friends, hanging onto Liam, not exactly sure why we were leaving but I wasn't going to complain.  In the state I was, I didn't even know how to because I was laughing my ass off.  Li's laugh was infectious.  Honestly just hearing the lad laugh made me laugh even if what was said wasn't funny.

"You're next Liam," I heard Harry's slow voice say when we reached my house.  I felt disappointment stab through me as I fumbled with my keys, waiting for the strong boy to drop his hold on my shoulders.  He didn't, instead he squeezed me.

"I'm gonna stay with Nialler," he slurred slightly, a goofy grin on his face.  He was plastered.  I giggled and we pushed our way into my house as the others kept on walking.  We headed for my room, unsuccessfully trying to be quiet.  We cracked up as the two of us fell into my room, slamming the door shut and stripping down to our briefs before collapsing on my bed.  I didn't even bother getting under the covers.  I was out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in the middle of the night, groggy with the after effects of the alcohol and sleep.  What I had forgotten was that Liam was next to me, sleeping soundly, so when I rolled over and flung an arm out it made a resounding slap across the older boy's stomach.  He yelped and jolted awake.

"Niall what the hell?!" He groaned hoarsely.  I flinched, startled myself.  I faintly remembered that he was supposed to be staying the night.  I looked down, the light shining through my window casting a pale glow over our bodies.  Liam was on his back, his six pack on full display and his long legs stretched out.  My blue eyes fell to his briefs and my tongue licked my lips involuntarily before I realized I hadn't responded.  My head snapped back to Liam's expectant face.

"Sorry, I-I forgot you were h-here," I stuttered nervously, praying he didn't notice the to obvious bulge in my tight briefs, the material straining against me.  No such luck.  Liam had noticed, in fact he was giggling rather hysterically.

"Got a little problem there Nialler?" he laughed quietly, his brown eyes flicking down to my crotch, making me harden even more under his stare.  I quickly covered the bulge with my hands, my cheeks flushing beet red.

"It's not funny Li Li," I whined, unable to not press further into my hands, seeking the friction I so desperately needed.  I sucked in sharp breath and Liam's expression suddenly became serious.

"Want some help with that?" he asked, looking me dead in the eye.  There was no slur to his words, no hint of teasing, nothing but complete sincerity.  I nodded my head frantically and eagerly scooted closer to Liam.

He gazed into my eyes, his brown ones fixing me in an intense stare as he turned on his side and slid his hand over my waist.  His fingers grazed over my stomach, making me shiver and goose bumps appear.  He lightly trailed them closer to the waist band of my briefs, hooking a finger in them, pulling them back then snapping the elastic, making me whimper.

"Please," I gasped, my eye lids heavy as Liam's hand brushed over my thigh, just under my underwear.  He smirked, his eyes burning with mischief.

"What do you want me to do Niall?" Liam whispered, his breath hot on my skin as he leaned closer.  I drank in the defined planes of his chest and his chiseled muscles as his hand continued to tease me, floating around my throbbing length but never actually giving me what I wanted.  I could see an impressive bulge in Liam's shorts, straining against the fabric of them and it turned me on even more.

"I w-want you to t-touch m-me," I stammered as his hand inched closer to where I needed it most.

I gasped as his hot hand shoved down inside of my briefs and closed around my rock hard cock, slowly stroking.  I bucked into his hand, urging him to go faster, desperate for release.  Liam refused to pick up the pace as I wiggled my hand into his briefs.

He groaned as I began copying his movements on my shaft.  Our foreheads were pressed together as we rubbed each other excrutiatingly slowly.  I could feel that familiar heat in my stomach slowly building, too slowly.

"Faster," I moaned, panting.  Liam shook his head and captured my lips in his.  They were rough but soft as his mouth claimed mine, his tongue thrusting into my mouth when I gasped as he flicked his wrist around my shaft.  Our tongues clashed, fighting for dominance.  Liam won but I was more than happy with letting his tongue roam my mouth.

"Please," I breathed into his mouth.  Liam smirked and sped up his hand for a moment before returning to the agonizing pace he had started with.

I bit his lower lip, "Fucking tease."  He chuckled and silenced me with his lips, finally stroking faster, increasing the pressure by tightening his grip.  I did the same, our hands coaxing the other towards an orgasm.  Liam moaned loudly, bucking his hips into my hand.  I increased my speed, flicking my wrist and tightening my grip even more, encouraging him.

"Fuck, I'm close," Liam warned, breaking the passionate kiss and groaning as he began jerk into my hand at a more sloppy pace.  His hand flagged a bit before copying me, wanting me to cum too.

"M-me too," I breathed my body reacting to his grip.

"Cum Nialler.  Cum for me," Liam murmured in my ear, sending me flying over the edge, my muscles clenching as I shot all over our bare chests and on his hand.  Liam let out a filthy moan and came moments after, his cum joining mine on our bodies.

It was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the panting of two boys basking in the afterglow of amazing orgasms.  I looked up into Liam's tired eyes and he smiled at me, dragging me closer to him so our spent bodies were pressed against each other, ignoring the mess on our torsos.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Liam confessed, watching my face closely for my reaction.  I grinned brightly, fervently pressing my lips to his.

"So have I!" I practically yelled, covering my mouth with my hand in embarrassment.  Liam laughed and dragged my hand away, kissing me gently.

"Niall?" he asked as my eye lids started to droop.  I opened them sleepily and hooked a leg over Liam's hip.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Liam inquired, nervously, his eyes pleading with me.  I threw my arm around him and hugged him to me tighter.

"Of course I will!  I thought you'd never ask!" I cried out happily, kissing his neck.  Liam chuckled against my shoulder and we fell asleep in each other's arms, clinging together.


	5. Chapter 5

Bliss's POV:

Once Louis was safely home Harry steered me towards my house, leading me safely up to my room and closing the door.

"Mind if I crash here tonight?  I really don't want to go home," Harry mumbled, looking at the floor as I tore my shirt over my head.  I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a hug.  He leaned into me, burying his face in my neck, one arm holding me close around my waist and the other cupping the nape of my neck, his fingers gently pulling my hair.  I sank into him, the emotional toll of the night getting to me.

"You know you can always stay here.  I'd rather you did instead of staying at home with your dad," I murmured into his chest.  Harry nodded, nuzzling further into my hair.  He picked me up and lay us on the bed, cuddling up to me.  I sighed contentedly and ran my fingers through his hair as our legs became entangled.  We were both fully clothed, except for my shirt, but it still made my heart race and my body tingle all over as electricity coursed through my veins from his touch.

"Harry," I began, wanting to get out of my uncomfortable clothes.  He grunted and reluctantly loosened his hold on me enough for me to be able to struggle free and topple over him, sailing over the bed.

Harry laughed, turning to watch me undress.  I don't know why he did.  He'd seen me in my bra and underwear a million times with all the nights he spent at my house.  He even almost caught me naked sometimes.  Not that I would've really been all that angry if he had seen me naked.  I'd seen him completely bare hundreds of times as Harry preferred to be nude.  It didn't really bother me, I liked see him, his body was impressive.

Harry tugged his shirt off and it dropped to the floor.  It was routine.  He slept naked, I slep in his shirt.  I rolled my eyes and swiped the shirt, beginning to pull it over my head before I removed my bra for the night.

"Blaze?" Harry asked, stopping me.  I put my arms down, the shirt not having slipped down them onto me yet.

"Hmm?" I wondered, my eyes questioning the sparkling green ones that shone with intense curiosity.

"Nevermind," he decided, flopping onto his back, leaving me confused, my brow furrowed from his unasked question.

I slipped his shirt over my head, took off my bra and wiggled out the tight jeans before crawling back into bed next to Harry who had already gotten naked.  I sighed and closed my eyes, ready for sleep to take me.  But apparently my best friend had other ideas.

"It's just, I don't know.  Do you really think I'd be a lousy kisser?" he finally asked, his slow way of talking making me exasperated even more by the question.

"Where the hell did this come from?" I demanded, my eyes snapping open.  He rolled his eyes.  He was letting his insecurities show and he hated when it felt like I thought he was being stupid.  I wasn't.  I was mostly just shocked that something like that seemed to bother him.  There were plenty of girls who had slept with him who would probably attest to him being a fantastic kisser.

"No Harry.  I don't.  And I wouldn't know anyways.  I've never been kissed before remember?" I added quietly, remembering what I'd said that morning.  I attempted to reassure him, sure to keep the annoyance out of my voice.  I wasn't annoyed at him, just annoyed that I was still a virgin in every way shape and form.  I had hormones too dammit!

Harry's smoldering green eyes gazed at me intently, his eyebrows knitting together as he considered me.  I lay there patiently, subjecting to his scrutiny.  I was used to him taking his time no matter how crazy it drove me sometimes.  I wasn't a very patient person in general but most of the time when I was with Harry it was worth the wait.

He scooted closer until his face was only a few inches from mine.  I watched him carefully, drinking in his boyish features, but my eyes ended up drifting to his pink lips before flicking back up to his green eyes, my own hazel ones widening, hoping he didn't notice.  If he had he didn't let on that he did.

"Why don't you just kiss Louis?" Harry asked, studying me.  I almost laughed.  Louis was no doubt attractive but I had wanted the boy lying next to me far too long to just randomly kiss one of my friends no matter how hot they were.

"Because there's nothing going on with us," I shrugged, watching as Harry watched me, his lips pressing together as he licks them.  It was classic, a sign that he saw or heard something he wanted to.  I felt his arm slip around my slim waist and he drew me closer so we were pressed together.  It's not like we hadn't slept like that a million times but something in Harry's expression told me that he wasn't looking to go to sleep just yet.

He ducked his head closer to mine, hesitantly gaging my reaction as his eyes fell to my lips, silently asking my permission.  I lifted my head infinitisimally and he took that as consent, his mouth descending upon mine.  His soft lips brushed over mine, just barely grazing them in a teasing way, his mouth hovering just above.  I let out a faint whine but that was all Harry needed before he captured my lips with his, drawing me in.

A small moan came from the back of my throat as our lips moved in sync, pressing against each other urgently.  Harry took control of the kiss, his mouth enveloping my own as his soft lips teased and nibbled on mine.  His shirt became fisted in his hand and I was soon crushed to him, able to feel every muscle of his body moving against the softness of mine.

His tongue swiped over my bottom lip, requesting entrance that I refused to give him, instead I held back, teasing him this time instead of the other way around.  He let out a noise of frustration and tried again, his tongue sliding over the seam of my lips.  Again I refused.

Harry growled in the back of his throat, shoving his hand up his shirt and onto my overheated skin, making me gasp at the contact.  He took the opportunity to thrust his demanding tongue into my mouth, carressing mine and coaxing it into a pulsing dance.  We fought for dominance as Harry's hand wandered my back, sliding over the soft skin.

Eventually Harry won, his tongue delving deeper to explore my mouth.  I moaned, twisting closer to him and throwing a leg over his, making Harry's hips involuntarily buck into mine, seeking friction.  I hadn't even realized that he was hard until then but he ignored it, not pushing me.

Instead Harry let me take control, letting my tongue roam his mouth and my fingers tangle in his soft curls.  It was his turn to moan when I sucked on his tongue and my other hand ran over his bare chest.  With an animalistic growl Harry had his hand in my hair, tugging so I rolled onto my back and he was lying on top of me, his weight pinning me to the bed.

It felt like my body was on fire in the best way possible.  I wanted more, craved it, hoped for it.  Harry was actually kissing me, making me moan.  I was actually kissing him, making him moan.  It was everything that I had fantasized about.  Okay, maybe not everything but it was still more than what had happened in all the years we'd known each other.  I felt heat flood through my body and I practically vibrated with anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV:

Blaze moved underneath me perfectly, her body responding to mine faster than I ever expected it to.  She willingly let me take control, letting me teach her, letting me run my hands over her body, letting me rut my hips up against hers when I couldn't control the urge and she met me halfway with every touch and raise of her hips.  She had her hands in my hair, clinging to me as I sank down on top of her, unable to resist.

We had gone further than I had ever intended.  I just wanted to be her first kiss, to be the first man to lay claim to those perfect, full lips just begging to be ravaged.  But there I was, on top of my best friend, rock hard and begging for release once again, my cock throbbing between us as Blaze writhed underneath the hands slowly inching up her ribs, over her smooth, hot skin and towards her breasts.

She gasped when I took the soft mounds of her breasts in my large hands and trailed my mouth over her jaw to her neck, sucking and nibbling, marking her as mine.  She was all mine, she was letting me have her!  A chill raced up my spine at the thought of Blaze giving me her virginity, of me being the first man to ever be inside of her.  I groaned at the thought and the way she rolled her body up into me, pressing harder against my cock.

"Harry," came the breathy moan as I sucked on her collarbone, leaving a stinging love bite that I ran my tongue over and blew on.  Her grip on my hair tightened and I grunted, loving the feeling.  Of course she knew about my hair kink.  God that was so hot.

My thumbs grazed over her nipples and they hardened under my touch as Blaze gasped at the contact, arching her back.  I bit gently on her neck, eliciting another moan.  But I wanted to hear my name again.  I wanted her to be screaming it until her throat was raw.  I wanted to be inside of her.  I needed to be.  I was already leaking precum and I knew that even if we actually had sex, I wouldn't last long.

Suddenly her small hand grasped my cock, her thumb running over the sensitive head. "FUCK!" I nearly shouted, almost cumming then and there.  Blaze bit her lip innocently as she looked up at me, her eyes asking if I wanted her to stop.  I shook my head, diving down to claim her mouth with mine, moaning into it as she slowly started to pump me.  I knew she had no idea what she was doing but the way that she stroked me, twisting her wrist and squeezing was heaven, like she knew exactly how to make me cum.

I buried my face into her neck, my hands massaging her breasts as I nipped and sucked, licking and kissing her soft skin, leaving as many marks as I could.  Blaze's lips found my sweet spot with no searching, her mouth latching onto hollow just under my jaw line and nibbling, sending me into a frenzy of pleasure as she moved her hand.

I frantically pushed my shirt up, to expose her chest to the cold air, taking in the sight of her heaving breasts and the hardened nipples.  I teasingly licked one before capturing the other in my mouth, moans falling from both of our lips.  I was so close, so fucking close it was ridiculous.  I returned my mouth to Blaze's, sealing our lips in a kiss, my tongue thrusting into her mouth as my hips started bucking into her hand more erratically.

I broke away, "Shit, Blaze, I-I'm g-gonna-fuck-cum!" I groaned, my forehead falling to her shoulder.  Blaze's hand sped up, as she sucked on the crook of my neck.  One final squeeze and flick of the wrist and I was gone, hurtling over the edge into oblivion, coating her hand and bare tummy in my cum.  I collapsed on top of the gorgeous girl, lazily kissing her sweaty skin as our pants slowly returned to normal breaths.  I was exhausted but I really wanted to return the favor, wanted to hear her filthy moans as she begged for more.

I lifted off of Blaze and kissed her languidly.  She smiled through the kiss, her eyes starting to drop shut.  I guess I wasn't the only one who was tired.  I brushed my fingers gently over her cheek, "I'm gonna make you feel so good."  I began to slide down her body but felt Blaze's hands stop me.

I looked up questioningly to find her shaking her head, "'M tired. Next time."  She yawned, stretching under me.  I peeled myself off of her and went into the bathroom attached to her room, coming back with a damp washcloth and wiping off her soft, flat stomach as well as my toned one before getting under the covers.

Blaze turned into my arms, her head nestled into my shoulder as I breathed in the sweet smell of her shampoo.  Her leg pushed between both of mine as she settled in, burrowing close to me.  I hugged her tighter, content to hold my no longer so innocent, beautiful best friend.  She was all mine.  But I didn't know what that meant.  I wasn't the boyfriend type and I would die before I hurt the fragile girl that I held.  She had been through too much already.

I didn't know what she wanted but I had to end whatever it was we had become.  She was my best mate, the person I could always count on no matter what and I couldn't ruin that.  Without her I wouldn't even be alive.  She was everything to me.  If we got together then it would all go to hell.  I would break her beyond repair.

I fell asleep with those thoughts in my head and a little voice whispering in the back of my head that even if I tried to be with her she would end up breaking me.  She had put me back together when I was barely functioning.  I knew, deep down, that Blaze was the only person who would ever have the power to destroy me beyond repair and I was the only one who could do the same to her.

How could I ever let that happen to either of us?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV:

I woke up the next morning with Blaze still curled up in my arms, her peaceful face angelic, as the soft sun rays streaming through the windows illuminated her slightly tanned skin.  Her lips were still a bit swollen from the rough kisses the night before and I had to fight the urge to press my mouth to hers again.  I had somehow gone from thinking about possibly sleeping with her in the abstract, to almost doing so.  Thank God we didn't.  I would never be able to walk away from her then.  I was already struggling with it enough as it was.

I had never seen Blaze as much more than my best mate.  Okay that's a lie.  I always wondered whether or not there was something under the surface, just waiting for it's chance to attack me, but it had never been an issue.  Not until I was on the verge on obliterating the happiness the two of us had strived for, for so long.  I couldn't hurt her, I couldn't let her hurt me.  But I wanted her, all of her.  I wanted her body, I wanted her heart, I wanted everything she had all to myself.  I couldn't have any of it.  I had sworn long ago to protect her, and sometimes protecting someone means protecting them from yourself.

I sighed deeply as I took in all the purplish, reddish and bluish marks I had left on her skin from the love bites I was so intent on leaving behind.  My heart broke just a little bit as I realized that I could never see her like that again, so needy and wanting, so willing and giving.  I just hoped that she wouldn't take herself away from me fully.  Even if I couldn't have her the way I wanted to, I needed her to be my best friend.  We needed each other, it was just a fact.  There was no Harry without Blaze and there was no Blaze without Harry.

It's been that way ever since she moved to England from California when she was twelve.  We just clicked.  Even then we knew that we were supposed to be in each other's lives.  There was an inexplicable magnetism that brought us together and we had been inseperable ever since.  I never wanted that to change.  I wasn't ready for that to change, and I was going to make sure it didn't happen no matter how much it hurt to walk away from the something more we could be.

Niall's POV:

Liam woke me up the next morning, peppering soft butterfly kisses over my back, his lips just barely brushing over my skin and making me shudder from the contact.  Goose bumps appeared across my body and I turned in my new boyfriend's arms, a grin plastered on my face to find Liam still beside me.

He smiled back softly, his chocolate brown eyes screaming his feelings, telling me just how much he cared about me after all the time I spent believing he never would.  I reached out and pulled Li in for a kiss, gently pressing my lips to his, eager to kiss the boy I had loved for the longest time.  He smiled through the kiss, chuckling a little bit, running his fingers through my hair and drawing back ever so slightly.

"You remember?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.  I nodded vigorously, flashing him the biggest smile I could muster.

"You do right?" I checked.  I didn't want him to forget.  I would die of embarrassment and little bit from heartbreak.  Actually, a lot from heartbreak but there was the beautiful brunette, shaking his head reassuringly.

"No Nialler, I couldn't forget even if I tried.  It was fantastic, the best night of my life," Liam told me, rolling the two of us so I was straddling him.  I could feel his erection poking into my thigh and gave him a wink.

"We have to get to school, first day and all," I reminded him, my hand sliding over his bare chest, feeling the contours of his muscles.

Liam groaned and huffed, "Fine.  But we're taking a shower together...." he paused, eyeing my naked body and making me blush crimson.  "We both need some help," he added.  I definitely agreed and I quickly jumped off the bed, pulling Liam behind me into the bathroom.

Blaze's POV:

Harry wasn't next to me when I woke up.  That was odd.  I was usually the first one to wake up.  I sat up in bed, looking for my curly headed lover.  Hehe, lover.  I always thought that lover was a funny word.  But it seemed to fit.  I mean, we were something more than friends now, at least I hoped we were, but we weren't offcially together.  I didn't know what the hell we were.  All I knew was that I wanted to be his everything and for him to be mine.

But when I heard the sounds of vomiting coming from my bathroom my heart sank.  I felt my blood run cold.  If Harry was puking then it could only mean one thing....


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's POV:

As soon as Blaze started to stir I jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom, pretending to heave over the toilet, making sure she heard me.  She knew that when I woke up and started to hurl that I didn't remember the night before and I used that to my advantage.

I flushed the toilet and feigned washing out my mouth before ruffling my hair so it would stick up at crazy angles.  Satisfied I looked proper trashed before emerging to find Blaze sitting on the bed, her brow furrowed in confusion and her eyes desperately searching mine.  She was better at pretending nothing was wrong, better at faking being okay.  I was the one who always spoke my mind, who opened up first and she could always tell when I was lying.  I was going to have to give the performance of my life.

Blaze's POV:

Harry stumbled out of the bathroom, his hair even more touseled than usual and his eyes bleary.  I knew then that it was all over.  He didn't remember.  He would probably never remember.  Then he looked at me.  His eyes were dull instead of shining, they were avoiding mine.  He was lying.  That hurt me more than if he had forgotten.  The fact that he didn't want to remember or didn't care enough to remember made my chest tighten, my heart twisting painfully.  I could feel the frustration, the intense, overwhelming sensation of being unloved, unwanted, and alone, completely numb.

It was worse than what Kyle had done, what he had tried to do a year before when he led me up to a room at a party, drunk out of my mind.  I could still feel the fear, the confusion, the pain as he forced me against a wall and started to undress me, attacking my neck with his teeth.  I could still feel his sweaty palms pushing my clothes off my body and faintly hear myself begging him to stop but lacking the power to make him.

What I was feeling in that moment as Harry pretended he didn't remember the night before, was worse than the powerless, hopeless feeling that had sent me spiraling out of control because Harry was the one person who was supposed to love me.  He may not have been in love with me but he was supposed to love me, be my best friend.  He promised to protect me.....

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

Blood oozing.  It wasn't enough.  I wanted it to pour, I wanted it to flood over my skin until it dripped down my body.  I stood there, my vision blurring, light headed as I watched the knife saw into the soft flesh of my hip.  I breathed deeply, the music fading into the background, barely audible over the ringing in my ears.

"Blaze!" Harry called bursting into my bathroom, his eyes widening before dropping to where I was still holding the knife to the bloody mess.

"Blaze," he murmured, his eyes begging me to tell him why, pleading with me to tell him how to help.  Tears streaked down my cheeks, forcing themselves out as I set the knife on the counter and fell to the ground sobbing, burying my head in my hands so I wouldn't have to see the look on his face.  He looked horrified.

"Why would you do this?!  Blaze, tell me why!" Harry demanded gently, gathering me up in his arms and cradling me gently to his chest, resting his cheek on the top of my head.  He stroked my hair and rocked me in his lap as I bled and cried and told him how broken I was.  Everything was just flowing out of me, the pain, the numbness, the hunger.  By then I had dropped to 88 pounds, hiding my body with baggy clothes so no one would notice the difference.  I had cuts all over my hip and my left forearm.  I purged the dark and twisty thoughts that had filled me, poisoning my life until I was on thr brink of taking my own life.

He waited until my tears had run dry and then he pulled back, looking into my eyes.  His green eyes flamed with intensity, "Listen to me.  I am not going to let you die.  You are have to live because I need you.  That stupid prat will never fucking touch you again.  I will protect you from him, from yourself, from everything.  I'm going to be here to make sure that you never, ever feel like this again!"  He pulled me into a desperate hug, his strong arms tightening around me as though he were trying to squeeze the distress from my body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But as I stared at Harry, his fingers raking through his hair I felt it again, the numbness that had been pushed away by him.  Now he was the cause of that same empty feeling creeping it's way back into my body and I couldn't bring myself to allow him to see the pain he was causing me.  Instead I buried it and got dressed, roughly tossing his shirt back to him before stamping down the stairs and flying out the door, leaving Harry to make his own way to school when he was ready.

I couldn't stay in the house anymore.  I couldn't be in a room with Harry.  He was the one person who had made it all go away by sheer force of will, it seemed, and now it was crushing me again.  My room had suddenly become too small and the walls started to close in, suffocating me.  The very least he could have done was wait until after school so I didn't have to plaster that sick fake smile on my face and pretend that I wasn't dying a little bit inside.

Harry's POV:

I could see the hurt in her eyes, the agony.  She didn't understand.  But I knew.  It was better this way.  It was better for her to think that didn't remember.  It almost broke me.  I almost crawled into bed next to her and told her how afraid I was of hurting her.  But I had already hurt her.  I had already started this and if I told her my fears and doubts she would try and convince me that it would be alright and she would do it.  We would be happy until one of us decided that we didn't want the other one and I couldn't bear it.  I wouldn't be able to stand hearing her rejecting me and I wouldn't be able to handle being the one to utter those words to her if she fell in love with me.

I was protecting her.  I was protecting her.  I was protecting her.  I kept repeating those words to myself even as she rushed from the house, leaving me behind.  I wanted to run after her and tell her that I was sorry, to kiss her better but I couldn't.  This was for the best.  But if it was for the best then why did I feel so horrible, like my life had just been ripped away from me?


	9. Chapter 9

Blaze's POV:

"Hey sass masta!  Wake your hot ass up!" I shouted, jumping on Louis's bed.  I was scared out of my mind.  I couldn't feel like this again.  I just couldn't.  I was not going back down that hole, if I went backwards, there was no guarentee that I was going to survive, especially without Harry.  If there was one person who could save me then it was going to be the sass masta from Doncasta.

Louis groaned and rolled over, grabbing the backs of my knees so I fell on top of him, straddling the half naked boy.  "What Blaze?" he asked, his morning voice husky.  I wasn't going to lie, he sounded sexy as hell and it momentarily brought a spark back, temporarily battling the haze of emptiness.

I sat there, staring down at my friend, explaining everything in a rush, afraid that if I didn't get it out then I never would.  He watched me carefully, slowly waking up and absorbing my words.

"Blaze.  If he's pretending that he doesn't remember anything then there has to be a reason.  Harry may be an insufferable git but he's not a total prick, especially when it comes to you yeah?" Louis pointed out.  I swear, sometimes talking to him was like talking to myself.  I nodded slowly.

"It hurts Lou.  Tell me what to do," I begged, falling forward so my chest was pressed against his and my arms were thrown around his neck.

"First, you're gonna get off of me so I can get ready for school.  Then you're going to act like nothing ever happened and it doesn't bother you, knowing Harry it'll drive him crazy.  And tonight we're going to a party where we're getting you wasted my darling," Louis answered with a smirk.  I rolled my eyes but returned the smile, falling to the side so Louis could move.  The pain in my chest lessened to become bearable but I knew I couldn't take much more.  If something else happened it could throw me over the edge of the cliff I was precariously balancing on.

"You're so smart.  But I'm not getting drunk," I refused, sitting up and crossing my arms as Lou pulled a red polo over his head and wiggled his glorious ass into a pair of tan chinos.

"Did I say you?  Sorry, I meant me.  If I'm dealing with you and Harry and one of your fights then I'm getting dr-huh-unk!" he grinned, trying to tame his feathery hair, finally managing to get it to stay in a messy quiff.

"Nice hair," I snorted as we headed downstairs.

"Bitch, please, I'm fabulous and you know it.  If you can't handle it then don't look at my perfection," he quipped playfully, dragging me into the kitchen and making me at least eat an apple before we both left for school.

By the time I saw Harry again it was lunch and he looked just as sexy as ever with his signature smirk and those insane dimples.  He also had his arm thrown around another girl's shoulders.  And that girl was hot.  With a capital HAh.

"Fuck me," I grumbled, shooting daggers at the beautiful girl with raven black hair and stunning blue eyes.  Her features were delicate and she looked like she should have "FRAGILE" stamped on her forehead.

"Anytime pet," Zayn chuckled, slapping my ass as he headed towards our usual table.  I jumped but smiled anyway.  My friends always lessened the dull throbbing of my heavy heart.  Friends made hell easier but they don't make it go away and right then I was in my worst nightmare.  I had just become what I never wanted to be; one of Harry's one night stands.

"Breathe," Lou whispered in my ear, lacing his fingers through mine and squeezing, guiding me to our table where we sat as far away from Harry as possible.

"So are we all going to the party tonight?" Niall asked through his mouthful of food.  If it had been anyone else then it would have sounded like a jumbled mess but Niall had mastered the art of talking clearly with his mouth full long ago.  He ate all the time and never gained a pound.  I was insanely jealous.

"Yeah, even Blaze is going to come," Lou answered, winking at me when Harry snapped his head our way, his attention diverted from the girl next to him.  His green eyes were burning a hole into my hazel ones.  He was trying to understand, to piece together what I was feeling.  But I was the one who could hide her feelings, who could play dumb even though I wasn't.  It's a good thing Harry was pretty because he didn't play dumb, sometimes the shit he did really was dumb.  I couldn't tell if this was one of those times though.

Somehow we had started keeping secrets from each other.  We used to tell each other anything and everything, talking about everything under the sun but now, it was a stale mate.  Neither of us was going to reveal any part of ourselves, not before the other did.  One thing we definitely had in common was our stubborness.

"Does this mean that you're finally going to socialize with inferior life forms because I would like to personally offer my services," Zayn grinned, his eyes roving over my body like he could see right through my clothes.  He hit on anything that moved and I fell into that description.  It honestly didn't bother me as much as the other guys trying to because from Zayn it was just kind of expected.  Harry reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.

I glared at my best friend before flicking my gaze back to Zayn, "Depends, now or later?"

Jaws dropped around the table and Louis smirked, knowing exactly what I was doing.  The others had no idea what was going on. 

I'm not the kind of girl who likes to play games. I'm straightforward, direct. It's easier than trying to talk in riddles but if Harry wanted to play then fine. I was going to play and I was going to win. He may have made the rules but I wasn't going down without a fight. He was going to tell me why he was pretending he didn't remember what happened. Game on.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's POV:

What the fuck is she doing?!  She grinding with Louis!  Right in front of me!  She's the one who's acting like nothing ever happened, pretending that she doesn't remember!  I thought I was doing the right thing, acting like I had no memory the night before.  I wasn't so sure.  Something was wrong with her.  Blaze never danced, except last night with me.  She didn't like it, especially with her asthma.  But there she was, letting Louis's hands run over her soft thighs and pant in her ear.  She looked like she enjoyed it!

I watched from where I was dancing with Maggie, her black hair bouncing in time with her movements, jealousy eating me up from the inside out.  I kept getting a peek at a hicky I had given Blaze during our snog session.  I wanted to make it darker, bigger, wanted to be the one dancing with her.

I didn't understand it!  One night changed everything.  I never thought that Blaze and I would ever cross that line but the moment that my lips touched hers, the moment that I finally gave into the desire to kiss her I was done for.  What I felt when she kissed me, like I was flying.  What I felt when she touched me, like I was safe, whole.  It all kept me going.  Blaze had always had an effect on me but now it was amplified by the fact that I couldn't have her now that I wanted her as more than what she was to me.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?!" Zayn shouted from the couch, cutting the music and passing out alcohol.  It wasn't a very big party.  Hell, it didn't even really count as a party there were only about fifteen people packed into Joey's living room.  He was an acquaintance of Zayn's and left the invite list up to him.

Everyone quickly fought for a spot around the empty beer bottle, forming a circle.  Blaze ended up wedged between me and Louis.  She was practically in his lap!  He whispered something in her ear and made her laugh.  I wanted to punch him.

Blaze's POV:

"Act like I said something funny," Louis instructed.  I threw my head back and laughed.  It was genuine.  I had a bad habit of laughing when I was nervous and right then I was more nervous than anything.  I saw Harry glancing at me every so often even as the raven haired girl tucked a strand of his curly hair behind his ear and brushed her nose over his jaw line to try and get his attention as Zayn explained the rules.

I wanted to rearrange her teeth.  I was the only one who knew about Harry's hair, how much it relaxed him or turned him on depending on where you touched him and what the situation was and I didn't want her to find out. 

I smiled in satisfaction when I saw her discover the love bite I'd left.  Her thin lips curved downwards in the most adorable pout ever and my heart flew into my throat.  Jesus, if I were guy I'd do her she was so perfect.  Where the hell had she come from?!

"Oi!  Styles!  Paws off my cousin!" Zayn grinned dopily, slightly tipsy and pleased as he watched Jenny Royer and Madison Wright kiss like they had been dared to.

No wonder Maggie was so beautiful.  That also explained why she had a glow about her tanned skin.  "Hey, I never noticed but she kind of looks like Zayn in a wig!" Louis laughed.  Harry shot him a glare but he did a slight double take on Maggie.

Hah! Let him chew on that!  I loved Louis just a little bit more.

"Okay, Harry, truth or dare?" Jenny asked, her hooded eyes, drifting over his mouthwatering body.  He looked great.  His white button up shirt had three buttons opened, revealing the tattoos on his chest.  My eyes were fixed to the revealed skin every time I thought he wasn't looking.

"Truth," he shrugged.  He always started out with truth and then only did dares when he or the people who were daring him were drunker.  That way it was more fun for him.

"Who was the person who gave you that hickey?" Jenny wondered, her eyes widening enough so she looked possessed and eager.  Maybe kind of like a dog.  Harry blushed, his cheeks flushing red as he glanced over at me.

"I don't remember," he murmured, his eyes flitting over to me before he looked away.  He was a terrible liar.  The entire room fell silent as Harry received questioning looks from our friends.  No one bought it.

"You weren't even shit faced last night like you usually are.  How do you not remember?" Zayn demanded, giggling slightly.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to remember," Louis suggested, glaring powerfully at Harry, whose eyes widened in realization.

Everyone fell silent and Liam urged us to keep going with the game.  Everyone reluctantly returned to the game, still wondering what the hell was going on.  Niall just snuggled closer to Liam.  Something was definitely going on there.  It couldn't have been more obvious until Liam affectionately looked at Niall, his fingers drifting to ruffle his hair.

"Louis truth or dare?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving mine, the smoldering green gems full of anger.  He knew that Louis knew.  Good.

"Truth," Louis answered, shifting nervously and jostling my legs which were on his lap so we could all squeeze together.  Smart choice.  There was no telling what Harry would make him do and the boy sucked at asking questions almost as much as I did.  Then again, I wasn't expecting the question that he asked.

"Are you going to fuck Blaze?" the low chattering stopped as Harry's glare turned to Lou who's eyes had widened considerably.

"No," Louis replied in a monotone, slyly glancing back at me before adding in a much happier tone, "Not tonight at least."

Harry's POV:

Mother fucking Louis.  He knew.  She told him.  He was fucking with me and it was working.  I knew that he was trying to make me jealous, that he was trying to get inside my head.  The annoying part?  It was fucking working!

Blaze's expression gave her away.  She furtively looked at me, biting her lower lip out of anxiousness in that oh-so-sexy way.  She was driving me insane too but it a much less infuriating way.  I wanted to ravish her.  But I restrained, trying to focus on Maggie who was now whispering dirty things in my ear.  I was momentarily distracted when her hand started to rub circles on my thigh.  Shit, that felt good.  Until I saw Blaze's expression.  It was only a flash, but I caught it all the same.  It was the same haunted look that she used to always wear.  The one that I was always afraid I would see again.

That was when I realized how bad everything was, what I had done to her.  I should never have kissed her.  I should have never let it go that far.  If I hadn't then she wouldn't have that look.

I didn't know what was happening, I wasn't paying attention but the next thing I knew, Louis was inching closer to Blaze and she was leaning into him.  Their lips connected softly before being roughly pressed together.  It felt like someone had kicked me in the gut.  I wanted to throw up, I wanted to chuck something across the room, I wanted Louis to get the fuck away from her!


	11. Chapter 11

Blaze's POV:

Louis's lips captured mine, coaxing me into a pasionate kiss.  It was hot and he was a good kisser but it was nothing compared to the intensity of when Harry kissed me.  I waited it out, letting Louis take control, my lips moving with his until I was suddenly yanked out of his grasp, someone pulling me down the hallway as I stumbled to keep up with them.

"What the hell is going on?!" Harry growled, spinning me around to face him when we were alone in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" I responded as calmly as possible, knowing it would probably just piss him off even more.  I crossed my arms over my chest and stood with my feet shoulder width apart, ready for a fight.

Harry was furious, his green eyes shining with something dangerous.  I knew he would never hurt me and it was more hot than anything.  He was pacing in front of me, taking only a few steps before turning sharply on his heel and starting over again.

"Why're you making out with Louis all of a sudden?!  I thought that last night...." Harry stopped, his entired body stiffening as he realized the mistake he had made.  Slowly he faced me, his lean muscles tensing.  Annoyance at his own slip up was etched into his face as he looked at my cocked eyebrow.

"I knew it," I hissed, now it was my turn to be angry.  I had spent enough time feeling like crap, right then I was more frustrated than anything.

"Why did you pretend you didn't remember Harry?!  Why?  If you didn't want it to happen again, or you didn't want anything else then why didn't you just tell me?!  Do you know how much hell it is to go from thinking that maybe we could be something to knowing you're acting like you didn't remember?!  That's more insulting than you not actually remembering!" I shouted, grateful that I heard the music starting up again in the living room.  I had a feeling that I would be yelling a lot.

"I didn't want to hurt you!  I was scared Blaze!  What would happen if we didn't work out?  I can't lose you!  You're my best mate!  I can't face him without you!  I thought that if I pretended that I didn't remember then we would be better off!" Harry fumed, glaring down at me, acting as though what he said should have been obvious.

"That wasn't your decision to make Haz!  You hurt me more in the past day than you have our entire friendship!" I accused, staring at him reproachfully, disgusted with the fact that I was on the verge of tears.

"Harry!" Maggie called, pushing her way into the kitchen.  The two of us snapped our heads to see her pouting and tapping her foot impatiently.

"They got bored with truth or dare.  Let's dance!" she trilled in her soft, high pitched voice.  It made me glad that I wasn't British, my own voice would sound ridiculous if it were compared to hers.  In fact, it still did even with my different accent.

I snorted, "You two have fun."  I left, desperate to find Louis.

He was plopped down on the couch next to Zayn.  I immediately fell into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my head in his chest.  His strong arms encircled me, tugging me closer to him.  I spent the rest of my time at the party in Louis's arms.

When I finally lifted my head I found Harry and Maggie.  They were grinding.  They were making out.  I couldn't take it.  I fled from the house, Louis yelling after me but I didn't stop.  I couldn't stop.  I ran.  I ran until my lungs were screaming for air and my body felt like rubber.

I ran all the way to my room, to the drawer in my bathroom and to the knife that rested inside.  My fingers closed on the handle and I stepped back, catching my reflection in the mirror.  Sometimes I look in the mirror and I see the little girl I never got to be.  Sometimes I see the teenager who lost her way.  Once in a while I see the woman that I have become, glimpsing the result of my trouble life.  But right then all I saw was the broken girl that never fully healed before the only boy she ever loved snapped her in two.

I lifted my shirt, found a spot in between two scars and began to slice through my skin.  The pain was sweet.  I could barely feel it.  More.

Harry's green eyes, the anger.  Slice.

Harry's smirk, the dimples.  Slice.

Harry's rejection, the lying.  Slice.

Kyle's leer.  Slice.

Kyle's disgusting breath.  Slice.

Kyle's hands groping me and undressing me. Slice.

Slice.  Slice.  Slice.  Until the cuts were gushing enough.  I knew it wouldn't do much damage, it just looked ugly.  Ugly enough for my ears to start ringing and my body to collapse to the floor as I blacked out.

Harry's POV:

I saw her run.  I wanted to go after her.  But Maggie was wrapped around me, on her way to getting piss drunk.  I managed to disentangle myself from her and stalk over to Louis.

"Where'd she go?" I demanded, looming over him.  His worried face lifted, his mobile pressed to his ear.

"I don't know but she's not picking up.  Harry what the fuck is wrong with you?  Why did you have to be such a fucking prick?  You know you want to be with her and she wants you to.  Fuck whatever is standing in your way and go get our girl because she's in trouble.  I can feel it," Louis answered.  I sprinted out the door, heading right for Blaze's house.

"Oh love," I breathed, panicking when I saw her laying on the floor, blood beginning to pool.  I rushed to Blaze, pulling her into my arms so her back was cradled by my chest.  I grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it and pressing it to her hip.  It's where she always cut.  There wasn't enough blood for her to be seriously hurt.  More likely than not she passed out from seeing what she had done.

But seeing her like that, limp in my arms, blood flowing from her body.... I felt helpless.  I felt like hurling, my gut wrenched violently and my heart clenched.  It was like my chest was being squeezed as I cleaned her cuts until they stopped bleeding.  I dressed her wounds and then easily gathered her up, carrying her to her bed where I lay her out, sitting beside her with my back against the wall, waiting for her to open those beautiful eyes so I could tell her how sorry I was.  To tell her how much I needed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Niall's POV:

God I loved that boy, the one who was flailing around on the "dance floor" in the sexiest way possible.  Liam was swinging his hips and touching that muscular body provocatively, his head bobbing to the beat.  I wanted so badly to just go up and snog him, maybe even shove my hand down his pants.

But we had both agreed to keep our relationship a secret from our friends until we were more comfortable.  It was mostly Liam who hesitated.  He had never even come out to any of us.  No one knew that he was gay.  In all honesty I was shocked when he asked me to be his boyfriend, but thrilled nonetheless.  That beautiful brunette with the warm brown eyes was mine, all mine and I couldn't wait to get him home and take advantage of him.

I could feel myself getting hard just thinking about what I could do to Liam, who was now practically waving his perfect ass in my face.  I growled low in the back of my throat and jerked upright, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the house.

"What're you doing Nialler?" Liam asked, the lust obvious in his voice.  He knew exactly what I was doing.

I yanked him onto a secluded side street and shoved him up against a wall, my lips smashing against his urgently as my hand went right to his stiffening cock through his impossibly tight jeans.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" I grinned, winking at him before pulling away and running towards my house, Liam right behind.  He slapped my bum as he passed, leading the way up to my room.

Blaze's POV:

I woke up in darkness, the only light coming from the moon filtering into my room.  I was on my bed.  How the hell did I get there?  I groaned and rubbed my forehead then opened my eyes, letting them fall on the answer to my question.  Harry.

He was sitting beside me on the bed, his head buried in his hands and his body shaking slightly.  I lifted a hand, lightly touching his shoulder and making him flinch.  His cheeks were wet with tears and his green eyes shone brightly as he took me in.  I lay there subjecting to his entrancing stare, too tired to move.

"Why Blaze.  Why did you do this again?" Harry whispered, his voice pleading and laced with sorrow that words just couldn't express.  I recognized it, I had heard it in my own voice, my own thoughts.

I sighed and rolled onto my side, my body turned towards him but my eyes staring out the window.

His big, warm hand gently covered my hip.  I felt his eyes boring into me but I refused to look at him.  I knew if I did that I wouldn't be able to look away or lie.  It was one of those times that I didn't have the energy to lie, not to him, no matter how angry and hurt I was.  Harry was still my best friend.  He was the man I'd loved for as long as I could remember.  For some reason I was inexplicably drawn to him, the ever cheerful boy who made me feel like my missing pieces weren't lost anymore.

"Was it because of me?" Harry asked quietly, barely audible, as if afraid of the answer.  My silence was a good enough reply.  He knew.

His head sunk back into his hands and I heard the sharp breath that he took as tears started to fall again.  I wanted to comfort him, to tell him it wasn't his fault but like I said, I wasn't in the mood to lie.  Fuck, I'm so stupid.  Of course it's not his fault.  I chose to do what I did, Harry didn't make me do it.

I slowly sat up, making sure that I wasn't light headed.  I slowly approached the crying boy and slipped my arms around him.

"It's not your fault Harry, it's mine," I murmured, soothingly running my fingers through his soft curly locks, effectively calming him down.  He pulled away from me, his eyes reflecting the pain I felt.

"Baby," he breathed, his fingers reaching up to brush over my cheek, his hot breath ghosting over my face and making me shiver.  I gently swatted his hand away, shifting out of his reach.  His lips were too tantalizingly close for me to resist if I stayed that near to him.

"Blaze, I am so sorry.  I never meant for any of this to happen.  All I wanted to do was protect you like I promised but all I did was hurt you.  I never thought....that it would effect you this much," Harry told me, his voice still low as he wiped his cheeks.

"Don't flatter yourself Haz," I replied coldly, narrowing my eyes.

"Blaze.  For once will you just stop shutting me out.  Tell me that you didn't do this because of what happened," he insisted, his voice low but still angry.  I stared at him.  "I dare you," he tacked on, his own eyes narrowing.  Again, my silence was the answer he was looking for.

"Exactly," he deadpanned.

"Will you just leave?  I don't see the point of this.  All it's doing is embarrassing the shit out of me.  You don't care anyways Haz!  Just go fuck Maggie already and get it over with!" I shouted, exploding.  I was tired of this.  I was humiliated, hurt and exhausted.  I just wanted to go to bed and Harry was sitting there looking at me like I was pathetic.

"Blaze!" he began.  "Seriously!  Just get out of here!" I commanded, throwing myself down on my bed, practically suffocated by my pillow.

Harry hesitated, he just sat there, waiting for me to change to my mind.  After a while I was half asleep and I felt his weight leave the bed then my door opening and shutting.  Then he was gone.

Harry's POV:

I don't know why I left.  I wanted to hold her all night and tell her everything but I wouldn't push her.  Blaze needed time to calm down when she was angry.  I just hoped that while I was gone she wouldn't do anything stupid.  I couldn't bear it if she died.  She was my Blaze.  Except she wasn't actually mine.  She was probably Louis's.  It drove me crazy, them together.  But he was better for her than I was, she wasn't bleeding because he was an absolute twat.

I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair as I stepped quietly into the house.  I shut the door soundlessly, pausing at the entrance of the house to listen.  It wasn't my home.  Blaze was what made me feel at home.  The house where I slept, it was just a house, void of love.  Instead, hate and anger dwelled where there should only be acceptance and happiness.

I tripped, sprawling out on the ground, face planting onto the rough carpet.  I groaned, rubbing my chin.  That's when I heard the roar, the sound of heavy footsteps pounding down the stairs.  Then I saw him, his face twisted in anger, his thick body looming over me.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" he boomed.  He reeked of alcohol and I scrambled up to my knees, falling backwards when he kicked me hard in the stomach.  I let out a whimper as he kicked again, connecting with my shoulder, then my ribs, then my thigh.

Satisfied or tired, or bored, he left me there, moaning in pain as he furiously stormed into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's POV:

My entire body was throbbing, aching, stinging.  Shooting pain rocked my body as I slowly limped my way back to Blaze.  She was the only one who knew about him.  I couldn't tell anyone else.  I just hoped she would forgive me enough to let me stay.

I used the key she had given me long ago and silently crept upstairs, back into her room.  She was sleeping, her body curled in on itself.  She looked so beautifully broken.  I sank to my knees in front of her, supressing a groan.  I tentatively raised my good arm and touched her cheek with my fingertips.

Her eyes snapped open, amazingly green.  She narrowed them but sat up, removing herself from my hand.  "What's going on?  Why're you here?" she asked.  Blaze didn't sound angry, just confused, as she turned her intense gaze on me.  Her face fell.

"It was your father wasn't it?" she inquired empathy evident in her tone.  I nodded and she opened her arms to me.  I gratefully fell into them, climbing in bed with her.  I breathed in her comforting scent, melted into her smaller, softer frame.

Her fingers pushed through my hair perfectly, like only she knew how.  She lay back, holding me close as my arms wrapped securely around her, my cheek pressed over her heart, listening to it beat erratically.  She played with my hair patiently, waiting for me to speak.  I finally lifted my head, my chin resting on her sternum so I could see her.

Blaze's hands cupped my cheeks, her eyes silently asking me how bad the damage was.  I griamced as I slowly slid away from her, gingerly taking my shirt off, wincing and letting little moans escape my lips.  I heard her gasp when I finally revealed my torso where dark bruises were already beginning to bloom.  Her fingers flitted to my hurt shoulder, barely brushing over the tanned skin.  I shivered, goose bumps sprouting over my body.

"I know you're mad.  You have every right to be but....can I please stay here?" I whispered, my eyes glued to the duvet underneath me.

"I'm so sorry Haz," she breathed, making me lift my head questioningly.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this or me.  I'm not saying that you weren't wrong for what you did.  I am your best friend you should have just told me what you were thinking instead of making me feel worthless.  But I'm sorry for acting the way that I did.  I think part of it was seeing Kyle again.  Just....stay the night and we don't have to talk about this again," she sighed.  Her eyes seemed to be pleading with me.  But I didn't know what she wanted.

It sounded like she just wanted to forget what happened.  My heart clenched again at the thought of not being able to have her.  But I'd rather have her as my best mate than not at all.  I nodded in agreement and she let out another deep sigh, her expression unreadable as she took her shirt off and then pulled mine on before wriggling out of her trousers.  My eyes were glued to her every movement.  She looked so damn sexy when she wore my shirt, the too big v-neck falling just to the tops of her soft thighs and the V dipping down to reveal the sides of her breasts.

Now it was my turn to sigh and carefully falling onto my back and kicking off my chinos.  I was too tired to bother taking my briefs off so I just rolled over to face Blaze who pulled the covers over the two of us, moving to settle in.  I reached out to her and she cocked her head to the side inquiringly.

"Will you....will you...?" I didn't know how to ask what I was trying to, or what I even wanted but Blaze seemed to understand.  She rolled to face me fully and gently nudged me so I'd lay on my stomach.  Then she covered half of my body with hers, cautiously resting her hand on my hurt shoulder and her cheek on the back of my neck.  One leg was hooked around my hip and I reveled in her warmth and the safe feeling she gave me.  Her weight was comforting, not painful because she was so light and I soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

　

Blaze's POV:

It killed me, him agreeing to pretend like nothing ever happened but it was better than living without him or fighting constantly.  Sometimes Harry was so good at hiding how much pain he was in that I forgot that he actually was.  His father was a monster, an alcoholic coward who actually dared to hurt the angel that was sleeping half underneath me.  I ruffled his hair and listened to his even breathing, his rising and falling chest making me move.  But I didn't dare leave.  I just basked in his warmth.

As my fingers trailed over the bruises on his shoulder and my eyes took in the damage to his body that I could see, my heart broke just a little more, like it did every time.  I wanted to kill his father, strangle him, light him on fire, shoot him, anything to make him stop beating the beautiful boy who didn't deserve that kind of abuse.  Harry was amazing.  He never let on how much his father's cruelty affected him.  He protected me whenever he could, but there was no way for me to protect him.  All I could do was be there and cuddle him when I could.  Sometimes it was so bad I could barely even touch him.

I let out another sigh for what felt like the millionth time and I let my body sag against Harry's.  I traced random designs on his back.  "I love you," I murmured, needing to tell him, even if he had no idea what I said.  "I love you Harry," I repeated just as quietly, letting a tear escape as I kissed his hot skin and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Niall's POV:

"Shit Liam, don't do that!" I hissed when he palmed me through my briefs and sucked gently on my earlobe, rolling the sensitve skin with his teeth.  He grinned against my ear and he pulled back.

"You love it," he stated, nipping at my bottom lip, capturing my lips with his as his hand continued to give me friction, pressing down harder.

"Yeah, too much," I gasped, my hips bucking up.  Liam stopped only to give me a devilish smile, finally straddling me, before diving back to attack my neck, nibbling, sucking and kissing.  His lips placed wet kisses to my chest as he moved his way down to my nipples, flicking his tongue over the hardened nubs making me groan.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna fuck you."  I didn't even think about it, I just let the words slip out but they made Liam stop and sit back on my lap, his weight right on my throbbing cock.  He gave me a hard, long look and I tried my best to keep from grinding up into his perfect bum.  I couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he felt about what I'd said.  All I knew was that he had stopped and I really didn't want him to.

"Li, I-I didn't mean it, I mean... I want to, but not if you don't want to....fuck, please just say something," I begged, stumbling over my words out of nervousness, gazing up into his big brown eyes.  I reached out to grab his waist, running my hands over the bare skin soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay, I just....I just didn't expect it so soon is all," Liam replied, his hand cupping my cheek as he lowered his chest to mine, lying on top of me.  His thumb ran over my smooth skin and again, I had to excerise increible self control to not rut against him.

"I know, I was just... I don't know, it felt really fucking good and you were teasing me!" I complained lightly joking as I placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  Liam's smirk was back and he ground himself down into me, making my eyes flutter shut for a moment and my grip to tighten on his hips, my fingers digging into his soft flesh as I groaned.

"You mean like that?" Liam breathed, his breath fanning over my face as a finger trailed over my chest lightly, making goose bumps break out over my skin.  I nodded, searching for his lips with my own.  When they didn't come my eyes opened to find him considering me seriously again.  I waited for him to speak, slowly wriggling under him, desperate for release.

"I want to have sex with you Niall.  I want to make love to you all night long," he began, pausing for a moment and lowering his voice, "I want to fuck you senseless and feel you writhing under me.  I want to do so many things to you it's ridiculous but not tonight.  Tonight I'm gonna blow you until you cum.  Someday we'll get to the sex but I think we should go on a proper date first," Liam finished, his words effectively making my already rock hard erection pulse painfully.

I nodded breathlessly, "Fine with me as long as I can have you."  Liam smiled at my words and softly pressed his lips to mine, slowly kissing me as his hands traveled down to unbuckle my belt.

　

Louis's POV:

I kicked a rock as I walked home.  I really hoped that Blaze was okay.  Harry hadn't texted me or anything to let me know and she never called me back.  I was buzzed definitely, there was no doubting that but it didn't impair my ability to worry about my best mates.  I hated when they fought and I hated seeing Blaze all strung out over it like she had been.

I couldn't say I minded helping her make Harry jealous.  She was an excellent kisser and she was undoubtedly beautiful.  I'd questioned before whether I had feelings for Blaze.  Every time I looked at her, I could imagine us being together and being happy but I don't think that either of us would be as incredibly happy as we could be.  I hadn't found my person yet but she had.  She had the first moment that she and Harry set eyes on each other.  How could I not help knock some sense into the two of them?

I found myself picking my way through her backyard and then stealing upstairs, heading for her room.  I pressed my ear to the door and heard no sound coming from her room.  Increasingly worried I found myself queitly turning the knob and pushing the door open.

Looks like they made up.  Blaze was asleep partly on top of Harry who looked like he wasn't waking up anytime soon.  I inched forward and brushed Blaze's fringe from her face, her tired eyes reluctantly opening to look up at me.

"You alright?" I whispered, kneeling in front of her bed.  She groaned and moved to sit up but I stopped her.  She gratefully sank back onto Harry.

"Yeah.  We're alright.  We agreed to just forget about it but I don't know how I can Louis," she murmured, her eyes shifting nervously to the sleeping boy under her.

My thumb rubbed her soft cheek, "Well, you said that you were going to mess with him right?  Keep it up, it'll drive him crazy.  You two need to talk about your feelings for each other because there's more there than nothing."  It was true.  The way they looked each other, God it made you want to be part of it.  The look she gave him, so full of love and passion you wished it was you she was looking at.  Same with him, except it really only applied if you were a girl or gay.  I was neither.  Okay, maybe I was bi, but that's not the same.

Blaze sighed and nodded, the cheek not in my hand, rubbing over Harry's back, making him stir in his sleep.  Both of us froze, watching him intently for any signs of consciousness.  None came.  I kissed her forehead and left, heading home for the night.  Tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least.  I had a feeling that the tension between them wasn't going to dissapate anytime soon.  Now that they settled this fight they were fighting a whole new battle full of sexual tension.

There was a reason that they hadn't actually kissed, because they knew deep down what would happen.  I knew too.  The moment they kissed everything changed.  The dam broke, washing away the illusion that they were only friends.  Now they both knew that they could be more, that they wanted to be more but thought that they couldn't because of how the other person felt.  Those two were caught in the onslaught of emotion that came with sexual tension and the frustration of not being able to be with the person they need the most.  As soon as their lips touched they were doomed to unleash the long dormant feelings that had been brewing between them since that day they first met.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaze's POV:

When I woke up the next morning Harry had turned onto his bad side and was now laying with an arm thrown carelessly around my slim waist, his warmth seeping into me, blocking out the cold air of morning mixed with air conditioning.  I sighed, breathing him in deeply as I turned in his arms, seeking his hot skin against mine.  My eyes roved over his face before they fell to his bruises and my breath caught in my throst.  Purple, blue, green, yellow and black all marred the perfect body before me, blending in with his tattoos.  I let my fingers lightly run over them and showered the bruises in soft kisses while he slept, wishing I could take the pain away.

Bright green eyes slowly opened and I quickly pulled back enough that he wouldn't suspect what I'd been doing.  A rush of adrenaline flowed through me at the thought of being caught and I was suddenly incredibly hot.  Harry gave me a weak smile and then the pain seemed to set in.  He rolled onto his back with a groan and I agilely climbed over him, fumbling for the asprin in my medicine cabinet.  I came back with a small glass of water and handed him two pills.

Harry gratefully swallowed and handed me back the cup.  I set it on the bedside table before crouching in front of him, my fingers ruffling his hair.  He closed his eyes, a small smile on those deliciously plump, pink lips, momentarily soothed.

"Come on, we have to get you ready for school," I insisted, my hand retreating.  His bigger one shot out to catch mine and he kissed my fingertips making my body tingle with electricity and want.

"Thank you for forgiving me Blaze," he breathed, his eyes still closed and my fingers still trapped in his.  I nodded when his green eyes once again opened, smoldering with gratitude and something else I couldn't quite discern.

"Thank you for forgiving me," I repeated his words before standing and going to my closet, picking out my clothes before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower.  Stepping under the hot spray, letting the water scald my skin I yelped.  It had hit the numerous cuts on my hip.  But the loud shriek sent Harry bursting into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" he called, alarmed.  I blinked back tears at the stinging, clearing my throat.

"Yeah, um," I paused for a moment to unstick my voice from my throat, "Yeah, I'm fine, the water on my, um, my hip just hurts."

Harry let out a relieved breath but I didn't hear him leave.  "Do you mind if I come in?  We don't have much time until we have to leave and I...I might need help anyhow," Harry requested.  For the second time in ten minutes my breath hitched in my throat at the thought of showering with Harry.  He had never seen me naked before despite the many times I'd seen him.  The thought of us doing....things in the shower happened to cross my mind and I felt heat creep into my cheeks.

"Um...sure, just, um, hand me my bathing suit bottoms first will you?  They're hanging on the towel rack," I told him.  There was no point for my top, he'd already seen my chest the other night when we....yeah.

Harry's hand slipped into the shower and handed me the bottoms that I carefully stepped into before twitching the curtain back to allow him entrance.  I heard some rustling before he finally joined me, now completely naked and revealing all the terrible bruises, no longer obstructed by blankets or a shirt or the dark.

My eyes took in the damage as Harry stepped closer, the water raining down on his head and trying to flatten his curls.  I tried to keep my eyes from wandering, from following the trails of water that traced over the ridges of his muscular body.  I sucked in a silent breath, willing myself to function normally even though all I wanted to do was run my tongue over the trails of water.

I washed my hair and then reached up to do his, Harry subjecting to my ministrations.  Soon I was lathering up his body with soap and we were barely inches apart.  It became too much and I left, telling him that I needed to get dressed. 

Harry's POV:

I cannot believe that I just did that.  Not even a full twenty-four hours after we agreed to forget what happened between us I ask to take a shower with her.  What's even more stupid was the fact that I actually did it.  Having her clean me, wash my body and my hair.  It took every ounce of my concentration to not get hard.  Even then, as soon as she was out of the shower my dick was standing straight up, slapping against my stomach from watching her mostly naked, the water cascading over her body.

I knew I couldn't get off with her right in the other room so I did my best to make it go away, thinking about dead kittens and animals being slaughtered.  It helped some but I was still forced to pull my insanely tight trousers on with a semi hard on.  It wasn't exactly comfortable.  I was just glad that most of my clothes were at Blaze's in the first place, that way I didn't have to wear wrinkled and dirty clothes.

I sighed and entered Blaze's room.  She was already dressed and waiting for me, collecting her things and shoving them in her book bag.  I gave her a grim smile but she just looked at me strangely before leading me down the stairs where my own book bag was waiting.

I grabbed an apple, heading out the door with my best mate, wondering why things were so awkward between us.  We'd been in more awkward situations before, like her catching me having sex with this girl in the bathroom.  I couldn't understand the tension between us, I didn't even recognize the type of tension.

So I just went along with it, biting into the apple and chewing before handing it over to Blaze.  She wrinkled her nose but took a bite anyways, her full lips pursing around the circular fruit.  Shit, the sight went straight to my dick, imagining what she could do with her tantalizing mouth.  It was hard enough walking with a semi, now I was walking around fully hard.

When we finally reached school and Louis came into view Blaze bolted, running right to him, jumping into his waiting arms and wrapping her arms and legs around him.  Instant boner killer.  I felt jealousy roaring in my chest, screaming at me to do something.  But I couldn't.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaze's POV:

"You know, you're lucky you're as light as a feather.  Anybody else's fat ass would have knocked me over," Louis chuckled, hugging me to him tightly.  I rolled my eyes.

"Think he's pissed?" I whispered back making Lou laugh harder as he looked over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, definitely," he replied, carefully lowering me to the ground when I unlocked my ankles from behind his back.  Once I felt the soft earth underneath my feet I stepped back, my arms still around Lou's neck.

"You're awesome, you know that?" I breathed admiringly, gazing into Louis's beautiful blue eyes.

He jerks his head as if flipping his hair-which is styled in a strategically messy quiff-before he responds airly, "I try."

I giggled, in a much better mood than I had been when I woke up this morning.  Harry had left me confused as fuck but I did know one thing.  I wanted him more than ever.  I needed him and I was going to do my best to get him.  I knew he was at least physically attracted to me, so maybe, just maybe, Lou's advice would work.  I woke up hurt and puzzled.  But Louis always cheered me up and now that Harry and I were at least back to being best friends again, the numb feeling was beginning to retreat.  Thank God.

"Why don't you hug me like that?" Zayn pouted, pushing out his full bottom lip.  I gave him a sympathetic look, cocking my head to the side as Harry reached the three of us.

"Sorry babe, didn't know you wanted me to.  How 'bout at lunch I give you an extra big hug and a little surprise?" I suggested with a wink making Zayn's jaw momentarily drop and Harry tense next to me.

"Sounds heavenly, can't wait, love," Zayn purred, his brown bedroom eyes roving over me as he unwittlingly ran his tongue over his bottom lip.  Harry let out a little noise but when I turned to look at him he was looking over Zayn's head towards Maggie.  Damn did she look good in a flowy summer dress that showed off her perfectly toned legs and her delicate shoulders.  I clenched my jaw, gritting my teeth but smiled nonetheless, shooting Louis a look.  He glanced curiously over his shoulder and his eyes fell on the object of my envy.  He turned back and rolled his eyes, effectively telling me he didn't think she looked that hot.  I wasn't convinced.

That's when I saw Niall and Liam, walking towards our group, holding hands and I felt a grin spread across my face.  They were damn cute.

　

Niall's POV:

"Stop fidgeting Nialler, it's gonna be fine.  You know Blaze isn't gonna care.  She already tried talking some sense into the both of us a while back.  And Harry and Louis and Zayn won't give a shit, they'll just make a whole bunch of obscene jokes about our sex life," Liam coaxed, soothing me as he rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of my hand.  I nodded and sighed as we got closer to our group of friends.

"I can't help it Li Li, I just get so nervous.  You know they might be upset when they find out that we made it official and didn't tell them right away," I pointed out, glancing over at my gorgeous boyfriend.  In all honesty I was terrified.  Not of what my friends would think but about what other people would think.  I wasn't all that worried about myself, everyone knew I was gay.  But no one knew that Liam was.  It's not that he's ashamed, he's just a private person and it was no one's business.

Liam sighed, "God I love when you call me that," he paused before continuing to comfort me, "Baby, don't worry okay?  Everything will be just fine and later when we're alone...." he trailed off, grinning and waggling his eye brows suggestively.  I loved dirty Liam.  Dirty Liam turned me on so much, especially since I knew he didn't talk like that to anyone else.  He was mine and he was only naughty for me.

A little thrill ran up my spine and his words immediately made my trousers tighter.  I took deep breaths and gave him a goofy grin, planting a chaste kiss on his lips just before we reached our friends.  No one looked shocked.  Harry just looked uncomfortable but I think that had more to do with Blaze if the bulge in his pants was any indication.  He was stiff next to her and I think that might have had to do with the curious glances Zayn was shooting her way but other than that they all seemed pleased when they saw me and Liam.  I grinned at them, completely ecstatic that everyone knew and no one was mad or disgusted.

"So, have you given it to him yet Liam?  Is he a screamer?  I always thought he would be," Louis cackled, immediatly prattling off sexual comments.

"Or did Niall top?  It's always the innocent ones that surprise you.  Is he a total freak?"  Zayn added, his dark eyebrows waggling at the two of us.  Liam took it all in stride, I was the one blushing like a fucking tomato.

"Yeah, do chains and whips excite him?" Blaze giggled, covering her beautiful smile with her small hand as she referred to a Rihanna song.  I rolled my eyes.

"Do they excite you?  'Cause you know, I could be into that," Zayn grinned, turning his charm on as he flashed a breathtaking grin towards Blaze.

Harry looked about ready to pummel him into the ground.  Something was going on and Liam and I had been too wrapped up in ourselves to notice.  Apparently Zayn was too busy checking Blaze out to notice the murderous look on Harry's face.  Louis just seemed amused as he watched everything unfold before him.  Typical Lou, always right in the middle of everything and laughing his amazingly fit bum off.

"Well maybe you'll just have to find out," Blaze responded, leaning closer to Zayn.  She knew what she was doing.  Harry must have fucked up or something if she was flirting that much instead of her usual sarcastic ass comments.  She sounded sincere.

I felt Liam's hand tighten around mine and I glanced at him.  He gave the slightest nod towards Harry who was now walking stiffly towards Maggie, Zayn's gorgeous cousin.  He was angry.  But whether he was angry at Zayn or Blaze or both of them, I couldn't tell.  All I knew was that I needed to catch up on what the hell was going on.  Or at the very least pick a team to join.  It seemed that Blaze and Louis were in cahoots against Harry.  I wasn't sure if he deserved it or not but if he did I already knew which team I was joining.  Blaze was our girl.  All the guys protected her, even if it meant protecting her from one of our own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Blaze!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry's POV:

I anxiously waited for what Blaze was going to do, jouncing my leg a million kilometers a minute underneath our usual lunch table outside.  She was sitting across from me but her back was turned, her legs on the outside of the bench so she was ready to jump up at a moments notice and jump Zayn.  I really didn't want to watch, want to see what she was about to do but I couldn't look away.

I needed to see what was about to happen even if it hurt me.  I loved her.  I finally admitted it after all the time I spent denying it over the years.  I couldn't have her though.  She wanted to pretend that it never happened.  Right?  Isn't that what her eyes were asking of me?  There was a tiny seed of doubt in the back of my mind, maybe that's not what she was asking after all.  I wished that was true.  But there was no way of knowing without talking to her about it and we'd agreed not to.

So I sat there, suffering in silence as her mesmerizing eyes scanned the crowd of our classmates for someone who wasn't me.  When Zayn came sauntering out of the cafeteria he handed his tray to Louis and walked forward, holding out his arms to Blaze who stood up and ran.  She jumped into his arms and that was when she did it.  That was when I felt like my head was spinning and I became light headed with rage and jealousy.

I wished with all my might that I was Zayn in that moment.  I dreamed of her doing that to me instead of Zayn and I growled in the back of my throat, knowing I was in no condition for her to jump into my arms.  But if she wanted to, I'd let her if it meant I got to hold her.  I'd endure the pain if she would kiss me like she had kissed him.  He looked as though it were the best kiss of his life, his eyes half shut in wonderment and his lips slightly puckered for more.  Blaze giggled and straightened out her body, sliding down his to her feet.  Fuck me.

Blaze's POV:

I knew Harry was watching my every movement.  I could feel his captivating green eyes boring into my back as I pretended that I was intent on searching for Zayn.  I really wasn't.  I was more focused on getting Harry to realize that we couldn't just ignore what happened.  I wanted him to see me as more than just his best friend.  I wanted him to see me as any other girl, someone he could be with.  And maybe I wanted to mess with him just a little bit.  He was the one who made things hard, who made things extra confusing.  I tried to justify this, tried to rationalize it but love is irrational, tempermental and desperate.  It makes you do crazy things sometimes and I would just have to be okay with the fact that I was insane. 

I mean love is other things too, obviously, but in our situation I was going to go with the words that have more negative connotation.  It would only be intense, passionate, affectionate and perfect if it weren't unrequited.  I guess that's a better description of what I had to deal with.  I was forced to deal with unrequited love which wasn't exactly fun and the negative adjectives more accurately applied to.

When I saw Zayn come out, his brown eyes locked on mine and he shoved his lunch tray at Louis who smirked in my direction.  Zayn opened his arms to me and I ran into them.  He caught me easily in his arms when I bounded into them.  He was strong, wiry and hot as all hell.  He wasn't Harry, he wasn't even Louis, who I was undoubtedly attracted to.  He was Zayn and he looked like a sex God as his olive skin glowed in the afternoon sun and his face lifted to look at mine.

I impulsively leaned over, my lips falling on his.  He didn't even miss a beat as his plump lips enveloped mine.  They weren't as nice as Harry's or Louis's but they knew what they were doing all the same.  Soon his tongue was running over my bottom lip, requesting entrance that I hesitantly gave him.  I practically fainted.  His tongue was magic, hot against my own as it battled with mine. 

I pulled back, slightly intoxicated from the kiss.  Zayn's womanzing ways had certainly paid off.  He shifted me so I was resting more on his hip and he carried me to the table, my arm finding it's way around his shoulders to help me keep my balance.  Zayn set me down in my previous seat before taking his tray back from Louis.  We all went about our business, pretending as if nothing ever happened.  I looked over to find Harry expressionless.  I didn't like that look.

But Maggie was soon by his side, wrapping her arm around his waist and capturing his attention.  I huffed under my breath and pretended to be absorbed by the macaroni and cheese in front of me knowing full well I wasn't going to eat it.  I never ate lunch.  I barely ever ate breakfast, especially with what was going on now.  I couldn't even really remember what I ate last.

I felt someone nudge me in the ribs, "Eat love," Louis insisted, his head nodding towards my food.  I grudgingly took a bite to appease him but as soon as he was distracted I pushed my unfinished food in front of Niall who was too busy with Liam to notice who had given it to him.

When the bell rang I walked off to my next class, wanting the day to just be over already.  Hiding my feelings from Harry was difficult enough before but it was even harder now that I had to fake interest in other guys.  It was exhausting and though I liked messing with people, I wasn't so sure that I should be any more.  I was already tired of playing games.

"Baby, eat," a low, slow voice insisted, pushing an orange into my hand.  I looked up and met Harry's pleading green eyes.  He looked like he was in pain, probably from the beating the night before. 

God how could I be so cruel?  I was just as bad as the monster who hurt him for messing with him like I was.  I didn't intend to be mean, I just wanted what I couldn't have and I got angry instead of just letting it go.  Harry was the sweetest boy in the world, he didn't deserve what I was doing and I didn't deserve him.  He had already apologized for what he'd done.  It still hurt, but he hadn't meant to be malicious, just like I hadn't.  I guess we were even.

I gave him a small smile and nodded gratefully.  He turned to leave and I caught his hand in mine.  He stopped, turning towards me, his eyes questioning as I pulled him out the doors and into the bright sunlight.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaze's POV:

I resolved to stop messing with Harry, at least, not as much as I had been.  We were best friends and that's how we were going to stay even if it killed me in the process.  We needed each other, that's just the way it was.

I couldn't help but want him though.  Every time he smirked and those dimples came out to play I wanted to feel his perfect pink lips on mine.  Every time he slept naked in my bed with me I wanted to turn him on so bad and just let him take me.  When he ran his long fingers through that ridiculously hot curly brown hair I wished they were mine.  And his piercing green eyes filled my dreams to no end, drawing me in.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as we walked briskly away from school.  I shrugged, never releasing his hand.  By then his fingers had curled around mine, his big hand enclosing mine.  We ended up back at my house, Harry flopping down on my bed, his arm flung over his face.

"Hey Haz?" I asked, shaking his arm.  He lifted it from his face, his green eyes shining even through the shadow his arm cast.

"Wanna watch a moooovie?" I inquired, smiling down at him.  He quirked an eyebrow but grinned, those gorgeous dimples flashing as he nodded, eagerly grabbing a couple of DVDs that he loved and bounded downstairs.  He popped one in and sprawled out on the couch, pressing the play button when the menu showed up.

I giggled and laid down between his legs, carefully laying my head on his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.  His strong arms wrapped around me as I realized that he had started Love Actually, his all time favorite movie.  I burrowed into his chest, trying not to hurt him.  Harry sank further into the couch cushions, his back leaning against the plush couch arm.

I looked up at him, our faces impossibly close and Harry's had turned so he could look at me properly, his green eyes questioning.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" I inquired quietly.  If only he knew how much meaning that one question had beyond just me being atop him.  He shook his head with a soft smile turning the corners of his full lips upwards as his hand reached up to push my bangs back from my face.

"No love, just the opposite," Harry answered simply.  I wiggled closer so my head was tucked just under his chin.  His hand returned to my back, rubbing soothingly.  It felt like he was trying to get me to look up again but I let the moment pass, unsure.  I slipped my hand from his chest to his arm, tracing over his tattoos, mesmerized by the ink. 

I had finally gotten a tattoo on my ribs, my very first one, and Harry had been there, holding my hand the entire time.  I didn't make a sound, I didn't even squeeze his hand, I just lay there, subjecting to the needle digging into my skin.  Afterwards my best friend praised me for staying so silent and still, the admiration in his eyes made me feel so special.

I had never seen Harry get a tattoo, but I wanted to.  It fascinated me to no end, the tattoos he had on his body.  I let my fingernails lightly scraped over his bicep as I took in each individual tat.  Harry let out a little noise and I froze before I looked back up at him again, worried.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" I murmured, my eyes searching his face.  He shook his head, his green eyes opening.

"No, no you didn't hurt me," he replied, fixing me with an intense stare.  I nodded, letting the bridge of my nose run along his angular jaw, closing my eyes and reveling in his touch as his arms tightened around me, simulatneously lifting me up so our noses brushed.  My breath hitched in my throat as his nose grazed over mine once more, his lips searching for my own.

My eyes snapped open.  Harry's green emeralds were burning, watching my face, so close to his that if our lips relaxed then we would be kissing.  Suddenly a hand was thrust into my hair at the back of my neck and his lips were smashed into mine.

I grappled with his shirt for a moment before clenching it in my fists as Harry's mouth enveloped mine in a desperate ferocity.  Our lips moved together in a battle to hold onto the moment forever.  My heart slammed into my rib cage as he tugged on my hair, pulling my head back so he could latch onto my neck, gently sucking and biting, sending jolts of electricity racing throughout my entire body.

I moaned as Harry bit down then licked over the purple mark, lightly blowing air to assauge the pain before he ran his tongue over the pulsing vein in my throat making me shiver on top of him.  He finally loosened his grip, feverishly pressing his lips back to mine, hungrily devouring my mouth.  He hadn't had enough though, demanding entrance with a swipe of his tongue over my bottom lip.

I held back the smile that was threatening to overtake me as I refused to open my mouth.  Harry growled impatiently and wedged his legs between mine, arching his hips so I was hoisted further up his body causing me to gasp in surprise.  His tongue thrust into my open mouth, much like the first time we made out.  Except this time I let him have all the control, not even putting up a fight when his tongue circled mine before he began sucking, drawing me in and making me crave even more.

I clawed at his shirt, trying to get it up but the fabric was stuck under him.  I whined in frustration and Harry chuckled against my lips, his fingers digging harshly into my hips as he let my tongue roam his mouth, engaging his in an urgent dance that lit my body on fire even more with every carress.

"Having trouble there?" Harry smirked against my mouth before I trailed kisses to his neck.  I sucked hard over the fading hickey I'd left there, slowly licking circles around the circumference earning a husky groan as Harry tipped his head back to allow me more room.  My lips moved over his neck, humming nonsense, sending vibrations to his skin as I kissed and sucked before licking my way up to his ear, as he let out breathy moans the entire time. 

"What do you want Blaze?" Harry panted his thumbs rubbing circles into my hip bones and his hips unintentionally twisting underneath me, seeking friction.

"Fucking take it off," I whispered pleadingly, raking my teeth over the sensitive skin of his ear lobe and making him shiver.

He immeditately jerked upright and tore his shirt over his head, his arms flying back around me, his hands drawing me further into him, his fingers splayed over my back.  The heat from his body emanated until I was burning up from the inside out, desperate for more.  I threw my shirt off, Harry's hands finally connecting with my overheated skin and exploring each and every curve.  I couldn't help my own from wandering, my fingers tracing the ridges of his hard muscles as they tensed under my soft touch and his lips again coaxed mine open so he could shove his tongue in.

The front door slammed and we both jumped, flinching apart, breathing hard and half naked.  My hands were still glued to his abs, groping his perfect body while Harry's were again tangled in my hair.  His fingers slipped from my wavy locks as we took each other in, staring at each other.

His lips were slightly swollen from the rough kisses and his hair was a even more of a mess than it usually was from me running my fingers through it earlier.  The bruises he'd sustained were still painfully obvious on his tan skin and I wanted nothing more than to kiss them better until they were no longer there.

It hit us that the reason we were now staring at each other lustfully instead of continuing to undress each other was because someone had interrupted us and was currently making some noise in the next room.  Our eyes widened and we scrambled to pull our shirts over our heads.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry's POV:

Blaze accidentally fell off my lap, landing hard on the floor.  "Shit," she swore under her breath, struggling into her shirt before helping me with mine.  Whoever had come in really pissed me off.  We were in the middle of a snog and they interrupted us!  I was so close to finally getting what I wanted and now she was putting her shirt back on!

"Hey anyone home?" a familiar high pitched voice called, his feet shuffling into the the living room.  I groaned and let my head tip back against the couch arm rest.

"Fuck Lou you scared us!" Blaze complained, glaring up at him.  I lifted my head and joined her in the glare, narrowing my eyes as he stood there grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Sorry, I was worried when you weren't in fifth," Louis shrugged, his blue eyes scanning over us before he turned and went back into the hallway, heading for the door.

"Oh, your shirt is inside out Blaze," he called back before we heard the door slam.  Blaze groaned and smacked her palm against her head as I let my tensed body relax.  I let my hand slip from where it was on my stomach and pushed it over her back, catching her attention.

She looked up at me, that pained look in her eyes that I couldn't stand.  My brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at me pleadingly once again.  But I wouldn't let her off that easy, not this time.  Instead and dug my fingertips into her back, curling them into her shirt.

Blaze took the hint and hauled herself up off the ground and climbed back into my lap but didn't lay down on top of me.  I gripped her hips firmly in my hands, eyeing her questioningly.  She sighed and reached over to fix my hair before running her fingers through her own to make sure that it wasn't totally screwed up.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean....I don't know why I...did that," Blaze apologized finally, unable to find the right words to convey her thoughts eloquently.  My thumbs squeezed into her skin and she hissed.  My eyes widened.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I forgot," I breathed immediately dropping my hands to her thighs, rubbing in circles to soothe her.  She shook her head and readjusted on top of me, unintentionally grinding her hips down into me.  I bit back a moan, my eyes fluttering shut for a moment before snapping them open, hoping she wouldn't notice.  Blaze was watching me curiously, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.  She noticed and she repeated the movement, pressing down harder on my lap, making me gasp and dig my fingers further into her trouser covered legs.

"You really-mm-have to stop-ah-doing that," I panted as Blaze kept going, making my hips involuntarily buck up into hers.  I was torn between throwing my head back with my eyes closed and watching her rotate on top of me, supplying the friction I was begging for.  She just shook her head, her fringe falling into her captivating eyes.  I reached up and tucked the golden brown strands behind her ear, my fingers then threading into the silky, wavy locks, trying to pull her lips to mine.

Blaze resisted with a smirk as I tugged on her hair with a whine when she stopped, holding still on top of me.  The half smile fell and she seemed to come back to reality as she looked at my face.  I breathed deeply, trying to calm down enough to fully open my half lidded eyes and try to focus on her through the lust that clouded my senses.

"What're we doing Haz?" she whispered, her eyes once again pleading.  I shrugged and let my fingers slip from her hair.

"From my vantage point it looks like you're getting me off," I chuckled teasingly, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had descended with her question.  She giggled and shook her head again.

"No shit Sherlock.  You know what I meant," she insisted wearily, resting her body flush on top of mine, the soft mounds of her breasts pressing against my chest.  I really wanted to touch her.

"I have no idea what we're doing, all I know is that I really, really want to keep going," I replied, desperation lacing my voice.  I was already so close.  I needed a release and I wasn't getting it.  But mostly, I wanted her.  If she would just let me have her, let me claim her as mine I could deal with not getting off for however long she wanted to wait because Blaze was more than worth it.

"On three conditions," Blaze decided.  I eagerly nodded my head, rolling my hips up into hers.

"You don't act like a total dick and pretend this didn't happen.  You don't go around bragging about me.  And you don't start acting weird," she listed, her eyes fierce as she glared down at me.  Again I nodded my consent, crashing my lips down on hers to seal the deal. She gasped against my mouth and I took the oppurtunity to plunge my tongue past her swollen lips and into her depths.  She moaned and fought to get my shirt over my head again as I slid my tongue over hers slowly.

I felt Blaze's body melt into mine as I sucked her tongue into my mouth, encouraging her to do with it what she would.  She thrust in, licking my teeth and carressing my tongue with her own as her hands pushed up my shirt, making the muscles of my stomach clench at the contact.  I felt her nails lightly scrape over my skin and I groaned, lurching upwards in desperation.

Our shirts hit the floor and Blaze's lips latched onto my neck, sucking hard before she licked it, nibbling down my collarbone, leaving behind lovebites.  We were both fucking vampires, I swear to God.  Both of us left behind marks that announced our claim and Blaze had started to plant wet kisses over my chest, gently biting down on the tender flesh as she went, heading for the waist band of my trousers.

I let out a satisfied moan as her fingers nimbly undid my belt buckle and her tongue flicked out over my nipple making me hiss in appreciation.  My hips bucked up, seeking friction as she swiftly yanked my chinos off, my throbbing cock still confined in my briefs, already leaking precum.  I whimpered as her hot breath ghosted over my length through the thin fabric.

Blaze grinned and kissed me through the boxers and I moaned loudly before she raised her head, biting the waistband of my briefs and drawing them down with her teeth. I let out a groan as the cold air hit my pulsing dick that slapped against my stomach. Blaze kissed my thighs, biting lightly, moving around where I wanted her most, my cock twitching with every nibble. She bit hard into one of my hips making them thrust upwards before she licked over the purple mark she made, her tongue tracing over my v-line before dragging through my happy trail.

"Please!" I begged as I watched through half closed eyes.  Blaze's eyes burned into mine as she kissed my lower stomach, my abs tightening again before she finally dipped down, taking the head of my cock in her mouth and making me throw my head back in ecstasy.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry's POV:

"FUCK!" I growled, tangling my fingers into Blaze's hair, clutching it tightly in my fist as she swirled her tongue around the head, simlutaneoulsy providing suction while her hand pumped the base.  It took all the control I had not to shove my dick further down her throat at the feel of having her perfect, hot, wet mouth engulfing me.

"Jesus, Blaze," I moaned, my head tossing from side to side when she removed her mouth and licked a strip from the base to the tip of my cock, her tongue dipping into the slit.  She took me back in her mouth, tightening the grip she had on the base as she bobbed her head, going further down every time until I was fully inside.  I almost came as the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat and she hummed around me, deep throating my entire length as she hollowed out her cheeks.  It felt like my entire body was on fire and I felt a familiar heat pooling in the bottom of my stomach as Blaze pulled off then took me all the way back in without hesitation.

"Shit, I'm go-gonna c-come!" I warned as she pulled back, her lips still sealed over the head as her tongue swirled then flicked into the slit once more sending me hurtling over the edge into oblivion, seeing white spots in my vision as I sent streams of come into her mouth.  I shouted her name along with a string of obscenities as I came down her throat.  Unused to it Blaze pulled back, swallowing what had been released into her mouth and letting the rest shoot up my stomach.

I didn't even care, I just basked in my high as I came down from it.  But Blaze wasn't done.  She shamelessly began licking up every single drop of come, her tongue tracing through the ridges of my six pack before she collapsed on top of my heaving chest as I tried to catch my breath.  My arms wrapped around her, holding her smaller body close to mine as I fought to regain some control over my breathing and the intense pleasure that had just shot through my body moments before.  Even as exhausted as I was, all I wanted to do was make her feel so fucking good.

Blaze's POV:

Watching Harry come undone underneath me as I took him in my mouth was so hot.  I wanted it to last forever, to hear his filthy moans and the gutteral groans being ripped from the back of his throat as I ran my tongue over his incredibly hard cock.  I could barely fit him in my mouth even without having a gag reflex.  Harry must have been at least nine inches long with an exceptional girth.  I wanted him inside of me so bad.  My body ached for him but more than that I wanted him to come.

Harry warned me then shot into my mouth.  I was determined to swallow but I'd never given a blow job before.  The sudden change had me slipping away in surprise, only gulping down the small amount that had managed to get into my mouth.  But Harry's face, his plump, reddish lips parted and his head thrown back as his grip on my hair tightened encouraged me to go for it.  I licked my way up his stomach, collecting every drop of come that had pooled there and spending extra time on every single hickey I'd given him.

I raised myself up to fall back onto his chest and Harry's strong arms enfolding me limply as he panted under me.  I smirked to myself, proud that I had been the one who did that to him.  My fingers went back to tracing his tattoos with a satisfied smile on my face while my other hand played with the metal cross that was secured on a chain around his neck.

I felt Harry's arm move and his hand softly cupped my cheek, fingers curling under my chin.  I lifted my head at his urging and his tongue plunged into my mouth, tasting himself on my tongue as they battled with each other in a slow pulsing dance that set my senses on fire.  I became intoxicated by his kisses, drunk from the way that his tongue sensually slid over mine in a languidly passionate kiss.  His teeth raked over my bottom lip, sending a shiver down my spine as they pulled on the sensitive skin.

"I love you Blaze," Harry breathed into my mouth.  My heart was replaced with a jack hammer and I pressed myself closer into him, feeling Harry's hardening length under me.  I could barely contain the joy that welled up inside of me, the bubble bursting and washing over me.

"I love you too Harry," I murmured back, smiling through the kiss before Harry pulled back just enough to fix his piercing eyes that were so blown with lust I could barely see the green in them anymore.

The spell broke and we were on each other again in a matter of seconds, Harry's mouth hungrily capturing mine again as he sat straight up, taking me with him, his hands flying to the clasp of my bra and skillfully unsnapping it, freeing my breasts from their contraints.  I arched my back into his chest, reveling in the feeling of his bare skin on mine, my hardened nipples grazing over his making both of us moan.

I tangled both of my hands in Harry's soft curly hair as he nipped, teased and pulled at my bottom lip, eliciting involuntary moans from the back of my throat.  I felt his warm hands cupping my chest, his thumbs brushing over my nipples as he massaged and I gasped at the feeling, letting my head fall back.  Harry eagerly attached his lips to my neck, sucking gently on my throat and licking a stripe from the base to my chin before claiming my mouth with his once more.

I let my hands slip from his hair, gliding them over his bare chest then back up to his shoulders, clutching them tightly, his warm skin velvety to the touch.  Harry groaned as I leaned further into him, his cock already hard and throbbing between us.  I wanted him so bad and in that moment everything was just right, it had all fallen into place.  He loved me.  He actually loved me and I wanted to show him just how much I loved him.

Harry's fingers worked at the button and zipper on my jeans, slowly drawing it down, increasing the anticipation as our mouths moved perfectly together, almost melding into one.  I pulled back, Harry whining at the loss.  I ignored his wordless protest and stood, quickly drawing down my jeans along with my underwear, feeling heat creep up into my cheeks as Harry gaped at my naked form before him.

I moved to cover myself in embarrasment but his hands caught my smaller ones, gently yanking back into his lap, urgently crashing our lips together as his hands roamed new territory, exploring my body fully for the first time.

"God you are so beautiful," Harry murmured, his ragged breath fanning over my neck, the skin wet from his kisses.  I looked down into his eyes, entranced, my hands cupping his cheeks as his arms were wrapped around my back.  I could feel his fingers splayed wide, digging into the soft flesh of my back as we gazed at each other, taking in the moment, wanting to make it last forever.

I connected our mouths again, slowly kissing the soft, swollen pink lips before trailing soft kisses over his jaw to his ear.  "Harry, I need you," I all but moaned into his ear as his mouth had already begun to occupy itself by drawing in a nipple and flicking his tongue over the bud.  He froze, gently nipping and making me gasp before he pulled back enough to look at me.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his voice laced with need and begging me to say yes.

I bit my lower lip and nodded, "Yes."  My fingers wrapped around the head of his cock and he threw his head back in pleasure, arching his hips into my hand, his intoxicating lips slightly parted.  I could feel his fingernails scrape my hipbones as they dug in.  I winced at the slight pain but ignored it, focusing on slipping my tongue into Harry's mouth, engaging his in a slow, sensuous dance before releasing his shaft.

He came back to his senses enough to open his eyes, a haze of lust had descended and there was no going back as one of Harry's hand left my hips to grip the base of his dick, positioning himself at my entrance as he began to push in at a glacial pace.

My nails indented into his shoulders as I hissed with pain, my body already resisting his huge length.  My forehead fell onto Harry's and he stopped, afraid of hurting me.

"Just, just do it really quick," I panted, wanting to get the pain over with and start to feel the pleasure that had already begun to build up inside of me from the feeling of his mouth and hands.

Harry captured my lips in his, nipping at my lower one before his tongue swiped over it.  Then he was in me, thrusting upwards with such force I bit into the crook of his neck to keep from screaming too loudly.  My entire body was tensed around his as Harry clutched me to him, his hands worshiping my body, stroking and carressing as he held absolutely still, quivering under me from the effort.

I breathed deeply, trying to relax for him before I nodded against his neck where my face was still buried, tears streaking down my cheeks and falling onto his skin.  Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Harry began to pull out before gently thrusting back in.  He repeated the movement until soon, the pain was replaced by something much more enjoyable.

"Harry, faster," I moaned now, my arms loosening as I relaxed into the boy underneath me.  He was all too happy to oblige, speeding up each thrust as he went, low gutteral groan being ripped from the back of his throat.  I pressed down to meet him each time, the soft sound of skin hitting skin filling the room along with our combined moans and pants.

Harry's hands returned to my hips, guiding my movement as he began slamming into me, the pleasure becoming too much for the both of us.  I bit and licked and nibbled the skin of his throat and collarbone, loving the gasps I earned each time I unexpectedly bit harder than usual.

"F-Fuck you're so tight," Harry grunted, positively shoving me down onto his enormous cock, filling me up and stroking deep inside of me, sending waves of pleasure radiating throughout my body.  I gripped onto his shoulders and sought out his lips, not searching long before he was hungrily smashing ours together.

I pulled just out of reach, giving him a teasing smile that sent him lunging forward, my back colliding with the carpet as Harry lifted off the couch still inside of me.  My ankles locked around his back as he rolled his hips into mine, eliciting the filthiest moan that I'd ever heard come out his mouth joined by my breathy one, barely audible as pleasure shot through me.

"Fucking tease," Harry muttered, his eyes glinting with amusement as he thrust harder, burying me further in the ground.  I was so close.  I could feel it pooling in my stomach.  Harry crashed our lips together again, getting what he wanted, his tongue sliding over my own as he slammed down into me, the new angle allowing him to plunge deeper. 

The feeling of him against me, his taste, his smell, the way his body responded to mine sent thrills racing down my spine.  It felt as though I were glowing, glowing with the internal fire he had ignited that burned so brightly I could barely contain it.

"H-Harry, I th-think I-I'm gonna c-come," I moaned out, breathy and needy, my body begging for it's release, something I'd never experienced before.  Harry groaned and buried his head in my neck as I had done to him, biting onto the soft flesh before his tongue replaced his teeth, swirling around the lovebite.

"M-me too baby.  You feel so fucking good around me," he groaned in my ear, his tongue gliding over the shell.  I gasped at his words before practically screaming in ecstasy when Harry hit my g-spot continuously, sending me crashing down over the edge into oblivion, my body clamping down on his throbbing cock.

"Harry!" I cried out.  Moments later his thrusts had all but stopped as he came inside of me, his hot cum filling me up.

"Shhit Blaze," he hissed, hips snapping forward few times as he rode out both of our orgasms before collapsing on top of me.

My arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding the exhausted boy to my chest as he kissed my throat.  "I love you so much Harry," I sighed, completely sated, his damp curls tickling my chin.

Harry smiled agaist my neck, his tongue flicking out to taste my sweaty skin, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this was never mentioned, now that I've read through the story again, but Blaze is on birth control. Also, birth control and condoms are your friends. As this is fiction and I decide what happens and what doesn't the circumstances are different than in real life and I would just like to point that out :). Now that I've been a total mood killer, I hope you enjoyed my attempt at steamy sex full of looove ;).


	21. Chapter 21

Harry's POV:

I thought I would come right when I was completely nestled deep inside of Blaze.  She was so fucking hot and tight around my rock hard cock that it was almost painful.  It did become painful, waiting for her to adjust but I'd already hurt her and I didn't want to anymore.  I took deep breaths and concentrated on getting her to relax, my hands stroking her glorious body until she gave me the signal to move.

It was heaven, the entire time I kept having to hold back from cumming too soon as she moaned and writhed on top of me and then underneath me.  It took every ounce of willpower to last as long as I did but it was more than worth it when she screamed my name as she came.  I loved watching her so needy and vulnerable and trusting.  In those moments Blaze was all mine and knowing that no one had ever seen her like that before only made it that much more exciting.

"I love you too," I murmured against her sweaty skin, my tongue slipping out to lightly lick her neck, tasting the slight saltiness.  I reluctantly fell onto my back, my sore body screaming in protest to my movements.  In all honesty I should have just let Blaze stay on top of me but I wanted her under me so badly.  The pain was worth it, trust me.

Blaze giggled and rolled onto her side, letting out a quiet groan as she pushed herself up to collect our clothes.  She helped me up and then led me to her room where we both sank onto her bed, utterly exhausted.

I wrapped Blaze in my arms, never wanting to let her go now that she was mine.  And I wasn't going to, not when I knew she loved me too.  She snuggled closer to me, throwing a leg over my hips so I could crush our bodies together.

"Blaze, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously, my eyes drooping.  I kept them open long enough to see her grinning and vigorously nodding her head.

"Yes!" she breathed as though it were obvious, pecking me on the lips before we both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  It was the most restfull that I'd ever gotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haz," someone whispered next to me.  I groaned, refusing to wake up.  "Haz...Haz!...Hazza!" Blaze said louder, insisting on me opening my eyes.  I opened one eye and then the other, squinting against the light to find her smiling at me expectantly.  I returned the smile with one of my own as the previous day's events came flooding back to me and I tugged my girlfriend closer to me, nuzzling her forehead with my own.

"Your phone is going off babe," she giggled, handing me the vibrating mobile.  I let out a huff and pouted to her amusement before rolling my eyes and answering it.

　

Blaze's POV:

I watched intently as Harry's grin faded to a weak smile then to a deep frown as he spoke to whoever was on the other end of the phone.  Eventually he pulled out of my embrace altogether, sitting upright in bed next to me.  My eyebrows knitted together in confusion and worry as I watched his features transform.  Whatever he was hearing was not good news and he kept glancing at me with a pained look in those beautiful, vivid green eyes.

I sat up as well, my fingers curling around his bicep as Harry whispered goodbye and pressed the end button, the muscle in his jaw jumping out as he clenched it.  He gripped his phone in his fist as if he were trying to break it and Harry refused to look at me.  Panic began to well up inside my chest, tightening it.  Something was wrong, so wrong.

"Haz, what is it?" I inquired fearfully.  Harry finally turned his head, his eyes brimming with tears.  He gathered me in his arms, cradling my cheek in his hand as our foreheads pressed together, his eyes fixed on my lap.

"Harry you're scaring me," I squeaked.  He finally looked up and shook his head, his thumb brushing over my cheek bone gently.

"I have to leave Blaze.  My mom is taking me and Gem back to Holmes Chapel tonight.  She's finally getting away from my dad," he choked out thickly, his voice laced with regret.

I clutched at his wrist, my eyes begging him to tell me it wasn't true.  But he couldn't.  Instead Harry, with great effort due to his injuries, hauled me into his lap, holding me to his chest as tears silently flowed from both of our eyes.

My fingers found their way into his hair, stroking it soothingly as we both realized what him moving meant.  It meant that we could never be together.  We might never see each other again, we could never have the relationship we both desperately wanted.

"I don't want to leave you, love," Harry whispered pathetically.  I tightened my grip on him and pressed my lips to his wet cheek.

"I don't want you to either but at least you'll all be safe," I pointed out.  At least he would be safe.  At least he wouldn't have to be beaten and try in vain to prevent it.  If Harry being safe meant him leaving then so be it.

"It's worth it, being here, if I can have you," Harry argued weakly, his fingers trailing up and down my spine.  I shook my head.

"No it's not and your mom and sister need you.  You have to go."  I couldn't believe I was convincing him to leave me.  I finally had the only person I'd ever loved, the only person who made me feel complete and he was leaving.

"I love you so much Blaze, I love you, I love you," he chanted quietly over and over again, pressing kisses to my neck, my fingertips, my lips.

"I love you too, but you need to pack," I sighed sadly.  He looked at me, pleading with me to help him fix it but I couldn't.  I had no control over what was happening to us and I hated it.  I kissed him instead, fitting my lips perfectly with his before we moved to get dressed, silent as we dug around my room for all of Harry's things.


	22. Chapter 22

Blaze's POV:

I felt like I was dying a little bit inside as Harry and I tried to enjoy our last few hours together.  We laughed and kissed and reminisced.  It wasn't fair.  After all the time we wasted when we were finally together we were being forced apart.  We both knew that we had to break up and agreed that as soon as Harry's car was out of view that it was over.  Long distance relationships never worked but we vowed to talk as much as possible.  We couldn't not be part of one another's lives, not when we loved each other like we did.

All we could really do was hope that somehow we could be together again.  It was the only thing that kept me from breaking down, the thought of Harry coming back to me or me being able to go to him after graduation.  But I was only sixteen.  Harry was seventeen and only had a couple of months before his eighteenth birthday and then a few more after that until graduation but he also had to be there for his mom and sister.

We both waited outside my house in the chilly afternoon, bundled up.  Harry had on a scarf and had pushed his hair back into a black beanie, a few wisps of his curly locks escaping the confines of the stretchy material.  I think we both stopped breathing when his mom pulled up in front of my driveway.  Harry's arm fell from my shoulders and he stood up.  I quickly followed suit, helping him with his bags before we retreated, closer to my house before I threw my arms around his neck, the strong boy catching me.

Harry's POV:

My fingers wove their way into Blaze's silky hair, fisting it securely in my grip as I clutched her tightly to my chest, never wanting to let her go.  I could feel her crying into my shoulder as we stood on the sidewalk, my mother waiting in the car for me with my sister.  We were finally leaving the monster that hurt us all for so long but that meant I was forced to leave Blaze.  We were moving back to Holmes Chapel and Blaze, well, she obviously couldn't come with us.

I finally had her, the only woman I could ever want as much as I did and I was being torn away.  Blaze was my other half, she would always own my heart.  It only beat for her, every single pulse sang her name and it felt like it was being ripped from my chest when Blaze pulled away, the tears silently streaming down her soft cheeks.

I could feel my throat constrict and I fought the urge to cry as well as the pads of my thumbs wiped away the tear stains and I kissed each cheek before my lips found hers.  We threw everything we had into that one kiss, the sheer passion and love overwhelming as we crushed our bodies together desperately.  But it wasn't just lust, it was purer, more fragile and something that would last forever.  That one kiss conveyed the intensity of our love for one another, the love that we never had the chance to explore for more than a few days.

I hoped to God that I would be able to see her again, to hold her in my arms, to kiss the beautiful girl that had me from the moment I'd set eyes on her in year 7 so long ago.  I wanted her always but I had to go.  I knew my mom was getting impatient and Gemma was probably rolling her eyes.

With great reluctance I pulled away, my tongue carressing over Blazes's one last time before I pressed a needy kiss to her soft, full lips once more.  I looked back over my shoulder, the car framed in the fading light as thunder clouds began to descend.  I sighed and turned back to Blaze whose face was stony and resolute, knowing what came next.

"I love you Blaze.  I will always love you.  Someday," I whispered shortly, my forehead resting on hers, the hazel eyes that had always captured my attention burning bright, tempting me to never leave her, my big hands still cupping her cheeks.

"I love you too Harry.  It's always been you and always will be," she promised, brushing her lips gently over mine in an electrifying touch.  I growled low in the back of my throat and hungrily devoured her mouth once more, not even needing to ask permission as Blaze was already allowing me entrance, my tongue plunging fiercely into her depths, exploring each and every nerve.  She followed suit, sucking on my tongue and circling it with her own.

"I have to go," I gasped, breaking apart only when we absolutely needed to breathe.  She nodded sadly, her eyes still closed, probably just as dazed and light headed as I was.  My hands slipped away and I took the tiniest of steps back, already feeling my heart being pulled in the opposite direction.

I hurriedly reached behind my neck, fumbling with the clasp on my necklace before finally getting it undone.  I pulled it away from my chest and swiftly, before Blaze could protest, had my hands connecting the chain together around her neck.  Her fingers reached up and closed around the tiny metal cross, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Hold onto it for me, love.  It's yours.  You'll always have me close to you now, a piece of me to remind you of how much I love you," I breathed, my thumb grazing over her cheekbone as I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before I walked backwards, my eyes never leaving hers until I felt the car against my back.  I opened the door and managed to get in without ever breaking eye contact but for a second until the car drove away.  I watched out the back window, Blaze standing outside her house still holding onto the necklace as her eyes tracked the car, filling with tears.

I pressed my hand to the back windshield.  Someday.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I haven't updated in forever. Here's the beginning of the second part to I Dare You! Hope you all like it :)

*Four Years Later*

Blaze's POV:

"Hello?" I asked, confusion lacing my tone as I answered the phone.

"Blaze?" a slow, deep voice asked.  I would recognize that voice anywhere even though I hadn't heard it for a year.  A shiver ran up my spine and my heart began to ache again.  That was the whole reason I'd stopped talking to the boy with the green eyes, the one who had stolen my heart and never returned it.  My breath hitched in my throat and my fist closed around the cross on the chain around my neck.  I never took it off except to shower.

"Harry?" I inquired breathlessly.  Of course I knew who it was, there was really no need to ask, but I could hardly believe it.

A year before I had stopped all communication with Harry.  After he left I was a complete mess but we talked everyday and I tried to keep going the best I could.  Some days were easier than others but it came right down to the fact that my heart was broken.  My best friend, the man I loved, he was gone.  Louis helped me pick up the pieces and after a while Harry and I stopped talking as much, only calling once in a while.  Then a few weeks before we stopped talking completely Harry found a girl named Jaime, a girl who he seemed to really care about.

The ache in my chest, the one that had never really gone away, it tore into a big gaping hole, widening the crack that had formed from Harry leaving.  The only thing that kept me together was Louis and the boys.  They took care of me, got me through it, but hearing Harry talk about Jaime and everything they were doing and how much he liked her, it just about killed me.

Louis was the one who suggested that I stop talking to Harry and that's what I did.  I told him that I couldn't speak to him anymore.  When he asked why, I told him the truth.  He was the one who fell quiet before finally saying that he was just trying to move on because I wasn't with him.  And I was the one who told him I was trying to let him and that I loved him before I hung up and dissolved into tears.

It took everything I had to choke back the sob that was beginning to build in my throat as Harry began to talk.  "Yeah, hey love.  I'm so glad you answered!  I um, I'm getting married!" He announced excitedly.

Louis came into the room, his hair all mussed and his shirt off.  He saw my face, his sparkling blue eyes dimming as he realized.  He rushed over, pulling me into his lap and rubbing my back, pressing his ear to the other side of my phone to hear.

"That's great!" I trilled into the phone.  I was always the one who was good at hiding my emotions.  We all knew it, and it came in handy more often than not.  Especially when he asked his next question.

"Thanks Blaze.  But, I was actually calling because, um, well I wanted to know if you'd be my honorary best man.  You'd be in the bridal party of course, 'cause J thinks it would look funny but you are the best friend I've ever had and I'd really love it if you'd come be here," Harry requested.  I could picture him, holding his breath over the phone and his green eyes trying desperately to see into my hazel ones, to convince me with their strange spell binding powers.

Louis pulled back, his stubble gently scraping over my cheek as he shook his head, the blue orbs widening with concern.  I glared for a moment before ignoring the warning.  I was going to be there for Harry even if it meant that I would be hurt.  All I wanted was for him to be happy, to be away from his father and he was.  Just because I wasn't the one who made him so full of joy and love didn't mean that he didn't deserve it.

"Of course Harry.  When?" I asked with a smile on my face as if he could see me and I had to put on a show.  I heard a sigh of relief come from the other end and could picture the excitement that must have been plastered on Harry's face.

"It's actually really soon, next weekend.  Do you think you could come up and bring Lou, would you?  And Zayn and Liam and Niall.  I really miss them, I thought that maybe they could be my groomsmen," Harry said enthusiastically.

Louis growled in the back of his throat and scowled at me.  I kissed him on the cheek, throwing an arm around his shoulders.  I looked around my room, the one that I had lived in since I had moved to England.  I owned the house now, my mother passed away about six months before and Louis had basically taken up residence while his own apartment was being fumigated.

His grip tightened around me protectively.  "Um, I can bring Lou and Zee but Li and Nialler are on their honeymoon right now," I answered finally after thinking it over.  I was pretty sure Zayn would throw a shit fit, although not as much of one as Louis would.

"Oh, I didn't even know they got married, good for them.  I wish I could have been there.  But, if you guys could come that would be perfect.  And, hey, bring your mum too yeah?  I miss her," Harry suggested.  At the mention of my mom, the twisting of my heart in my chest, the gaping hole that had been blown through it began to radiate with fissures leading to the edges, threatening to crumble.  She had been taken from me when I needed her most by cancer that was quick and generally painless but it left me even more fragile.  I gasped as I tried to breathe, tears springing into my eyes.

"Are you okay?  What is it?" Harry inquired, conern lacing his voice.  I couldn't breathe and I broke down as I started to cry.  Gentle fingers took the phone from my hand and a soothing voice replaced the pain that was caused by Harry's.

"Hey, it's Louis," he paused listening.

"Yeah mate, she's alright, it's just um, her...her mum died about six months back," Louis whispered as if I couldn't hear him while he slowly rocked me, one arm still wrapped tightly around my back.  I buried my face into his neck, inhaling his calming scent, trying to stop the tears.

"Yeah, I will, we'll be there in a few days, don't worry.  I'll make sure Zayn gets off his lazy bum and comes too but he won't be pleasant to be around, he's been very grumpy lately.  Congratulations mate, see you in a bit.  Bye," Louis hung up, tossed the phone on the ground and lay back with me on top of him, much like we had four years before when everything between me and Harry really started with three simple words.  I. Dare. You.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry's POV:

I don't know why I called her.  I knew that Jaime was only really letting me have Blaze in the wedding to prove that she didn't care but I knew she did.  In all honesty I just needed my best mate.  After not having her around for so long it felt like something was missing.  Every time I walked down the street alone and saw something interesting or funny I'd look over expecting Blaze to be there so I could point it out to her.

When Jaime came along, it was like I was coming alive again when I needed it the most.  And now I was marrying a wonderful, beautiful woman but I needed another to get me through it.  I needed Blaze to tell me that it was going to be alright when so many people told us we were too young.  I knew we were young, we were only 23 but we loved each other.  How could they deny us that?

I couldn't even begin to describe how amazing it was to hear Blaze's voice again after a year of not talking to her.  A year of wishing I could but there was a reason we weren't speaking.  I hoped that she had moved on, maybe even with Louis but a small part of me hoped that she still loved me, or she at least wasn't with Lou.  But I wanted her to be happy, like I was.

I could tell she wasn't.  I thought maybe I was asking too much of her.  No one loves like that and just forgets, I hadn't forgotten, I would never forget.  I had hoped for someday but someday never came and then I met Jaime.  She was what I wanted and I wanted to share that with my best friend.

But it wasn't me who had caused Blaze to cry.  When Louis told me her mother died and I heard the quiet sobs coming from the girl that I would always love, it just about broke my heart.  I hadn't been there for her.  I wished she had called me, but more than anything I wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold her until she was okay like I used to.

But I couldn't do that because I wasn't in love with her anymore.  I was in love Jaime and she would flip if I did.  She knew about my past with Blaze and knew that something had gone on between the two of us but I never told her the entire story because of her jealousy issues.  It wasn't a big deal at least, that's what I told myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!" I shouted, waving wildly as Louis drove up in front of my house in Holmes Chapel with a pissed looking Zayn in the front seat.  Lou didn't look too thrilled himself.  I didn't even see Blaze until she shot upright in the back seat, smile on her face as she punched Zayn in the shoulder, maybe about something he had said.  But the smile faltered for a moment when she saw me before she was bounding from the car.

I barely got a look at her before she was in my arms, her own flying around my neck.  I stumbled a bit but caught the two of us, squeezing Blaze tightly, burying my face in her neck and just breathing her in.  I flashed back to the day I left, the way we held each other, it was so similar to our greeting.  We had finally come full circle.

"Hey Haz!" she grinned brightly, pulling back to study me.  I had my chance to do the same to her.  Her eyes sparkled but there were bags under her them from exhaustion and I caught that familiar haunted look she sometimes let show.  Her gorgeous hair was a little longer, a little more wavy.  Her full lips were just as tantalizing as ever but they now had a tiny scar on her upper lip on the right side.  I wanted to kiss her and the strong urge that washed over me when I saw her had my head spinning.

"I haven't heard that in a while," I admitted, shaking myself out of my daze.

"Yeah well being twenty doesn't change the fact that she's still the baby.  She calls us all by our nicknames, it drives everyone mad," Louis grumbled, coming up to clap me on the shoulder with a grim smile.

"Oh please, like it matters Boo Bear," Blaze argued, rolling her eyes with a smirk.  God I'd missed them.

"Boo Bear is NOT manly! I'm almost 24 now Blaze jeez!  How am I getting into any hot bridesmaids trousers with you calling me that?!" Louis complained, a wry smile on his face.  So they weren't together.  Thank God.

"Hey man!" I waved to Zayn who was walking towards us.  He glared at me and gave me a small slap.

"What the hell mate?" I demanded angrily as Blaze roughly grabbed his arm and hauled him away while Lou shook his head in exasperation and ran his fingers through his quiff, straightening it out.

I rubbed my cheek and turned to him, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Louis cocked an eyebrow and pursed his lips, "Don't look at me.  If she hadn't already blackmailed me then you'd get a lot worse from me.  And you're lucky that Niall and Liam are on their honeymoon or else they'd be down here helping me kick your dumb arse."

I gaped at my former mate, next to Blaze we had been the closest despite him always taking her side.  "What'd I miss?" I asked, completely confused.

"Really Harry?  The only reason that we're here is because Blaze forced us to come.  Neither of us want to be here, not after what we watched her go through...." he trailed off, looking to the furious girl who was now so close to Zayn they weren't even a foot away, anger evident on her face and annoyance etched into his.

The argument was heated and I half expected them to start making out but they just kept going.  The wind picked up and a few golden brown strands of hair blew into Blaze's eyes, her peacoat protecting her from the worst of the chilly air.  Her legs were clad in black trousers so tight it was like a second skin.  I found myself wishing they were wrapped around my waist.

"It's not like I meant to hurt her.  I didn't have any choice but to leave Lou.  It's not like it was easy for me to leave her.  All I wanted was to stay with her and never have to hurt her, but now she's over it and I'm with Jaime so why does it matter?" I asked, reluctantly tearing my eyes away from the girl in front of me.

"Who said she was over it?" Lou deadpanned, looking at me with pain in his eyes.  I didn't believe him.  That wasn't possible, not after all this time.

"Then why would she come?" I inquired.  He gave me look that said "come on".  He was right, I already knew the answer.  If Louis was right then I knew that Blaze would have come anyway but Louis made sure what he meant was really clear.

"She came because you asked her to and she knows you wouldn't have unless you needed her.  She came because she loves you and wants you to be happy even if she's completely miserable.  All I'm saying Harry is that you better absolutely sure that you want Jaime and not Blaze because if you fuck with my girl then I will hurt you," Louis warned.  I didn't even flinch, not because I didn't think he was telling the truth or because I was sure that I didn't want Blaze.  I didn't flinch because if I screwed with Blaze then I would deserve it.


	25. Chapter 25

Blaze's POV:

"What the fuck is wrong with you Zayn?!" I hissed, my breath billowing out in puffs from the cold air.  He gave me a look and then rolled his eyes.

"He deserves way more than that Blaze.  He fucking hurt you!  I've seen those scars you think you hide by wearing long sleeves and pants in the summer.  Your thighs and hip are covered in them and I know it was because of him and your mom.  Don't even try to lie.  You moped around for two years before you finally got to see him and when you did you came back more miserable than ever.  If he breaks you I'm going to break his face!" Zayn growled, his hazel eyes furious.

I cupped both of his cheeks in my small hands when he turned to glare at Harry, making Zayn look at me, "You are not going to breathe a word to him.  You aren't going to hit him.  We're going to get through this.  I'm going to shatter my heart and then I'm going to put the pieces back together again like I always have.  Once he gets married it's all over and maybe I can finally move on.  Now, please help me get through this because I don't think I'll be able to without you and Lou."  I saw the worried looks that were being shot my way by Harry and Louis but I ignored them, focusing on getting Zayn to calm down and be my rock.  He was the calmest out of the three of us.  Lou was livid and I was volatile if provoked and without Liam's naturally calming presence I needed Zayn to be the one to pull us together.

The exotic raven hair boy nodded his head and gave me a slightly pitying look before he flung an arm over my shoulder and steered me towards Harry and Lou who had just finished their own conversation leaving Harry looking like he was deep in thought.

"Hey why don't you all come inside?!  It's freezing out here!" a distinctly female voice rang out from the doorway.  My eyes found the source and I found a girl about Harry's age with shiny brown hair, brown eyes and a heart shaped face with delicate features smiling at us tentatively.  She was beautiful and it made my heart stop as well as the fake smile plastered on my face freeze.  Without Zayn I would've stopped walking altogether.  That must be Jaime and Jaime, well she was everything I was not.  She seemed so vibrant and alive as though exuding laughter and confidence.

It was going to be a long few days until the wedding.  I couldn't wait for it to be over.  Harry grinned as Zayn and I came closer, spinning so he was now on my other side as we walked to his fiance.

"Oh my gosh!  You must be Blaze!  I'm so happy to finally meet you!  Harold has told me everything about you!" Jaime gushed as she pulled me from Zayn's grasp into a tight hug.  There was something off about how excited she was.  The sickly sweet tone and the way she spoke told me she really didn't want me there and the reason that I was, was because of Harry.  Why the hell would he even want me in his wedding?!  And what was up with her calling him Harold?  No one called him that, not even his mom unless he was in trouble.  Probably because it wasn't his name.

"It's nice to finally meet you too!  I haven't talked to Harry in a while but when I did he always talked about you!" I smiled, trying to remain calm.  Jaime gave me a once over and her grin grew.  Apparently she didn't find me a threat because she became warmer and more genuine.  As if I needed any more confirmation that she was better than I was.  She had Harry didn't she?  She'd already won so I couldn't understand why she was still acting like we were in a battle.

We followed the girl inside, her hips swinging seductively, probably to remind Harry what he had.  I took my coat off in the toasty warm house, revealing the form fitting, long sleeved red v-neck that I was wearing underneath, the pendant of the chain around my neck falling underneath it.  I was grateful that it was concealed.  Harry didn't need to know about it and if he saw it then he would definitely recognize the meaning of me still wearing his necklace.

Seeing him again was even more painful than I had ever imagined.  The knots twisting in my stomach warned me that nothing good was going to happen anytime soon and until it was all over I'd barely be able to eat anything.  My heart wrenched in my chest when I saw Harry take Jaime's hand as they showed us to our rooms, chattering away.

Louis moved in next to me, an arm snaking around my waist and two hot lips pressing to my temple.  I leaned against the older boy, my head on his chest.  Harry and Jaime turned around.  I saw a flash of joy on her face when she saw me and Lou and maybe caught a look of confusion then anger then disappointment flit over Harry's before it became expressionless.

"Do you two want to share a room?" Jaime asked eagerly, her eyes flicking in between the two of us.  I shook my head just as Louis did as well.  We both cracked up, "No, we're not together."  Her hopeful smile fell and she gestured to the room Zayn and Louis would be sharing, signaling for them to go in.  My room was right across the hall from theirs.

"Thanks a lot.  I'm glad that you're letting me be a part of all of this," I said to both of them.  Harry's blank face softened as he gave me his familiar smirk, a dimple appearing making my heart race while Jaime gave me rubbery smile and returned the sentiment before leaving us to catch up.

Harry stood there, unsure of what to do and then gestured to the stairs with his head, wanting to go for a walk.  I glanced at Louis who was wagging his head in exasperation, knowing what I was about to do before I followed Harry downstairs and out the door, pulling on my coat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did it happen?" Harry asked as we walked through a meadow, one that a river cut through.  It was so beautiful.  It was also a place that I knew though I'd only been there once before.  I closed my eyes as I pretended to think over Harry's question but really remembered the night that he brought me out into the meadow.

*Flashback*

"Come on, it'll be fun, I want to show you something," Harry coaxed, using his mesmerizing green eyes and dimples to get me to crumble.

"But what if your mom notices we're gone?" I asked, giggling as he ripped the blankets from my legs and threw me some clothes.

"I dare you," he grinned, his beautiful smile flashing in the darkness of the room.  I rolled my eyes as he planted a lingering kiss on my lips before pulling away to watch me change, hungrily drinking in my mostly naked body as it was revealed then covered.

He took me out to a meadow where he laid out a thick blanket that we curled up on and looked up at the stars.  We talked for hours in each other's arms, Harry playing with the necklace he'd given me, his beautiful smile never leaving and only widening every time he looked down to see that I was still wearing it after all that time.

We stared at each other and up at the sky until we fell silent and we weren't talking anymore, or just lying there.  Harry kissed me slowly at first, lighting my body on fire until we were doing more than kissing, our hands fumbling with our clothes and then we were making love under the stars, keeping each other warm in the cold night.  It was the second....third....fourth time I'd ever had sex and each time was more perfect than the last until we fell asleep after telling the other how much we loved each other.

When I woke up the next morning Harry was still there and his fingers were brushing my hair out of my eyes as he looked at me with so much love in his eyes I couldn't breathe.  But I had to leave a few hours later and my heart was ripped from my chest as we once again said goodbye, both of us crying.

*End of Flashback*

"Cancer," I finally answered, opening my eyes to the present where fog was descending over the landscape and Harry was watching me intently, a shadow in his eyes.  They didn't radiate the love that they used to instead they conveyed confusion and sadness.

"I'm sorry Blaze.  I wish you had called me.  I would have come," he told me, taking my hand.  I stiffened at his touch but clasped our fingers together, craving more.

"Thanks but it wouldn't have done much.  I had Louis and Liam and Zayn and Niall, of course," I assured him, lying through my teeth.  If Harry had been there then I would have at least had the person I truely needed.  Even Louis had threatened to call him more than once if I didn't eat or I wouldn't get out of bed.

Harry gave me a doubtful look, "Blaze, I..." I withdrew my hand.

"Really, don't worry about it.  I still cry sometimes, as you well know, but it's okay.  I'll be okay," I interrupted, not really wanting to hear what he had to say.  All I wanted was to be wrapped up in his arms again, to have him hold me and kiss me, to look at me like he used to.  I refrained from reaching up to clutch the necklace like I did every time the pain in my chest became worse.

Harry's perfect pink lips parted but closed again as we began walking back towards the house, leaving behind the meadow and the memories that clung to it.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry's POV:  
  
I really didn't mean to bring Blaze out to the meadow.  I hadn't really been paying much attention until we were leaving and heading back to the house.  Then everything that had happened there came flooding back as if it had occurred only yesterday.  I smiled at the memory of us huddled together against the cold of March.  It had been Blaze's birthday, or I guess technically around that time and she had come to visit me.  It was absolutely thrilling to have her with me, to be able to talk to her face to face again instead of just picturing her reactions to what I said.

Even now it was nice to see the way her facial expressions changed although something about her was guarded.  She was treading carefully, keeping her reactions in check so I wouldn't see something.  I wasn't sure what she was hiding but I figured that it had something to do with her mom.  Especially considering the questions I'd been asking her.

I shivered and Blaze moved closer, whether purposely or as an automatic reaction left over from having been friends so long I didn't know.  I really didn't care I just smiled down at her, cocking an eyebrow teasingly to which she rolled her eyes.  Silent communication.  I never really got over the fact that we could do that, just look at each other and be able to tell what the other was thinking.  I wasn't able to do that with Jaime, I'd tried and it didn't work out too well, but we'd only been together a little over a year.

There was a nagging voice in the back of my head reminding me that Blaze and I had always had that.  One that I argued with vehemently before just completely ignoring it altogether.  What did silent communication have to do with anything anyways?  I was marrying a lovely girl.  Again I smiled at my thoughts and Blaze gave me a playful eye roll, seeming to guess what I was thinking.

"I'm glad you're here.  I don't know if I could do this without you," I admitted, slinging an arm around Blaze's shoulder and squeezing her closer, a chill racing up my spine that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with Blaze's close proximity.

"I thought as much.  I figured you wouldn't have called me unless that was the case," she shrugged matter of factly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed, throwing my head back, earning an annoyed look. "What?  I can't help but appreciate how well you know me even after all this time?" I asked innocently, Blaze's eyes narrowing as she decided whether or not I was mocking her.

"You haven't changed enough for me to not know.  You were always easy to read, like a children's book Haz," she replied.  It wasn't an insult but it still kind of felt like it, even though I knew she was the only one who could read me like that.

Zayn and Louis appeared outside, kicking around a football casually, wrapped up in winter coats and scarves as they laughed.  I'd missed them a lot but I also knew that when it came down to it, they weren't there for me.  They were there for Blaze.  My best mates from high school weren't really my best mates anymore. 

Sure they must have cared about me but I'd hurt our girl and it was an unspoken rule in our group back then, you don't fuck with Blaze.  That may have been why only Kyle had ever really tried anything with her.  Everyone knew that if you screwed with Blaze you had to deal with five other guys as well as her.  She didn't like to play games but she was good at them when she had to be and everyone knew it.

Zayn spotted us and grinned, his perfectly white smile contrasting with his flawless olive skin.  He held out his arms and threw his head back, "'Vas happenin'?"  I laughed and shook my head as Blaze jogged over to him, landing in his arms, her legs wrapping firmly around his waist before he kicked the ball back to Louis.

Apparently Blaze didn't weigh much more than when she was a teenager.  It didn't surprise me, she was still short and didn't look like she weighed anything at all but with curves in all the right places.  The tug in my heart when I saw her stay in Zayn's arms bothered me but I had to deal.  She wasn't mine anymore, I had given that right up.

She laughed, the sound carrying over to me and making me shiver.  I wanted to make her laugh like that, how I used to.  Blaze leaned over and kissed Zayn on the cheek making him roll his eyes back and pretend to swoon, carefully but dramtically falling to the ground so she was on top of him and cracking up before he rolled over until she was pinned underneath him.

Jealousy choked me as I watched her struggle to kick Zayn away, tears almost running down her cheeks from giggling so hard.  Louis shook his head as if they were the most ridiculous sight in the world before he peeled Zayn away and helped Blaze up.  She was still laughing almost hysterically as Louis wrapped an arm around her waist.

Louis's POV:

I rolled my eyes at Zayn and Blaze before helping her escape, sliding an arm around her to keep her from falling down.  Blaze never got drunk but when you got her laughing enough she stumbled as though she were totally knackered.  She gratefully leaned into me until she was able to calm down enough.

"Thanks Lou, for coming.  It's already tough but I really needed this, to see him again," she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder as Zayn and Harry began kicking the football back and forth.

I tightened my grip around her slim waist, making a mental note to bring her some food.  She probably wouldn't be eating much on this little trip.  Don't get me wrong, my girl was strong, stronger than anyone could ever guess by looking at her but sometimes, just like every one of us, she needed someone to help take care of her.  No matter how hard she tried to hide it over the years I knew that Harry's absence had taken a toll but she kept going.

It was really her mum's death that did her in.  She was just a broken fragile little thing and I wasn't going to let her fall anymore.  The small girl had helped me through some pretty dark times, not running away when I needed her and helping me shoulder the burdens of my life.  I was more than happy to return the favor especially when the twat that she loved was being stupid.  I loved Harry, he was one of my best mate's but Blaze needed me more than he did.  And in all honesty, I had always been on her side.  Harry had a habit of making the wrong decisions, like marrying Jaime.

"I wouldn't have been able to say no to you.  Somehow you always got me to do what you wanted me to yeah?" I pointed out, flashing her a cheeky grin that she rolled her eyes at, returning the gaze.  I glanced out of the corner of my eye and noticed Harry watching our exchange.  Blaze's eyes followed mine and she gave me a knowing smile.

I waggled my eyebrows at her and she raised her eyebrows.  "Team Blaze for the win," I murmured as a devilish glint shone in her eye as she caught on to my idea.

"You just want an excuse to kiss me," she accused teasingly.  I pressed my forhead to hers, gazing into her sparkling hazel eyes, the mischief in them reflecting what I felt.

"Maybe I do, you're a great snog," I grinned down at her.

"And you're horny," Blaze guessed.

"Fine, I'm proper horny and you're fit plus this way we get a rise out of Harry over there," I reminded her playfully.  She rolled her eyes but her hands clasped together behind my neck anyway, pulling me in.  I captured her lips with mine slowly moving my mouth with hers.  I loved her lips, they were soft and luscious.  I wished that it meant more to both of us than just a hot snog.  But it didn't and when my tongue swiped over her lower lip I couldn't help but pull her closer until her body was crushed to mine.

Blaze and I may not have even liked each other in that way but when we did kiss it was hot.  Blaze opened her mouth to me and I slipped my tongue between her lips, teasingly brushing hers.

"I thought you two weren't together," an annoying, high pitched voice broke in making the two of us jerk apart.

Jaime.  She was a sad excuse for a Blaze look alike.  Sure she was still pretty but the resemblance between the two girls was obvious even if Blaze was better looking.  Blaze cocked an eyebrow, clicking her tongue for a second as Harry and Zayn sauntered over.

"Oh we're not, we just like to make out sometimes.  Me and Zayn too," Blaze grinned, whispering the next part, "I'm very promiscuous."  All of us laughed except Jaime who seemed like she was trying to decide whether or not Blaze was being serious.  Just to throw her off even more Blaze grabbed the back of Zayn's head and he eagerly caught her mouth with his.  I laughed at the looks on Harry's and Jaime's faces.  Jaime looked scandalized and Harry looked pissed as Zayn tugged Blaze closer and hungrily devoured her mouth.


	27. Chapter 27

Blaze's POV:

Am I going to complain about kissing Lou and Zee?  Hell no!  They're both amazing kissers.  Did I wish they were both Harry the entire time?  Shamefully yes.  No one could beat Harry, not when he was the one I was in love with and could set me on fire with just the simplest of touches.  Who was I kidding?  He could do it just by looking at me the right way.  Harry was...he was all I ever wanted but I wasn't going to pass up a chance to fuck with him or his fiance, not when my heart was barely beating every time I saw them together.

Harry's arm wrapped around Jaime's shoulders as she stared at me, Zayn and Lou, the two boys wrapping their arms around me.  I stood on tip toe and slung my arms around each of them.  They immediately scooped me up as I held on tight, all of us laughing gleefully at our joke as Harry murmured to Jaime who looked harrassed by our antics.  We may have been in our twenties but we were little kids at heart.  If she knew that about Harry then she would have expected it from his friends.

When the boys finally put me down Jaime was giggling at something Harry had said, his head lowered to her ear.  A piece of my heart broke away from the rest, dissolving in a stream of blood.  I did my best not to cry or let my smile leave my face.

"So we're gonna go to a karioke bar in about an hour if you guys wanted to change or something before we left.  It's going to be so much fun!" Jaime gushed.  I quirked an eyebrow but smiled anways and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'll shower and change," I decided with a kind smile, wanting to get along with Jaime.  She was my best friend's future wife.  I reminded myself never to refer to Jaime that way again as my stomach churned painfully and my heart twisted.

"Can I help?" Zayn asked suggestively making Louis punch him in the arm.  They kept at it, wrestling with each other.  I rolled my eyes at Jaime and she just stared at the boys rolling around on the ground.  Louis tried to make a break for it but Zayn jumped on his back.  Making Louis groan and comment on how fat Zayn is.

"Wait!  Let's race like we used to!" Zayn yelled, temporarily slithering down Louis's back to give him a break before the race.  Zee and Lou looked to Harry who whispered into Jaime's ear.  She gave him an annoyed look but agreed anyways, probably not wanting to be a party pooper.

"Let's do this!" Harry grinned, crouching so I could jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist tightly.  It was always our tactic, me holding so he wouldn't have to carry me as much.

Zayn and Louis got five seconds head start as was standard because I was lighter but when the five seconds were up Harry was off like a rocket, chasing after the two.  We laughed and hollered as we passed by the pair, the icy wind biting at our faces as we won the race to the house, Louis and Zayn close behind while Jaime trailed after, a genuine smile on her face as Harry helped me down from his back.

An hour later Jaime and I were watching the boys up on stage harmonizing.  They actually sounded fucking fantastic and they had everyone one cheering for them along with me and Jaime.

"Hey, I hope you know that Louis, Zayn and I were kidding earlier.  We've all just known each other forever so it's not a big deal," I mentioned, trying to start up a conversation.  She glanced over at me curiously but turned in her seat across the table.  She got this look on her face then as she fixed me with an intense stare like she was trying to see into my soul or something.

"You know it'd be a big deal if you kissed Harold right?" Jaime asked seriously.  My jaw dropped and it took everything I had not to gape at her.  And what is up with her calling her Harold?

"I had no intention of kissing Harry Jaime.  He's with you, you're getting married.  I'm not like that," I told her, my brow furrowing in confusion as she continued to stare at me.

"I didn't think you were but I wanted to make that clear.  You being here scares me.  I know that you two had a thing," she confessed, her eyes flicking over to Harry, making sure that the boys were still singing.

"We were only together officially for like a day and that was four years ago and I have no intention of getting in between the two of you so don't worry about it too much okay?" I assured her.  She nodded slowly, thinking it over.

"It's not really you I'm worried about," Jaime muttered, more to herself than me as she turned her attention to Harry who had now come up to join us, slipping in beside Jaime and kissing her cheek with a bright smile on his face.

"Okay, that was Harry, Zayn and Louis!  Next up is their friend and her name is Blaze!  Take it away darling," the announcer said into the mic, everyone cheering.  My eyes widened as I looked at each of my friend's sly grins.  I flipped them all off as I grit my teeth, kicking Lou out of his seat as I walked up to the stage, taking the mic and whispering my request.

While they got everything ready I looked at Lou, grinning at him, "Boo Bear get your perfect ass up here you're helping me."  There were wolf whistles and "ohhhhs" as Lou reluctantly joined me.  The intro began and Louis laughed waggling his eyebrows at me.

I know what boys like  
I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I know what boys like  
I've got what boys like

I sang the first verse smiling like an idiot as Lou and I danced around the stage to the beat before Louis took it away as we leaned towards each other then back putting a show on for everyone.  I laughed as Louis began singing again.

I make them want me  
I like to tease them  
They want to touch me  
I never let them

I laughed my ass off, looking up to find Harry, Jaime and Zayn all cracking up at our ridiculous display.  We sang through more verses switching back and forth as we did.  I finished off with the best lines with Louis singing back up and coming closer for a kiss, playing into the lyrics.

I see your sad now (I will let you)   
Sorry I teased you (I will let you)   
This time I mean it (I will let you)   
Anything you want (You can trust me)   
I really want to (You can trust me)   
How would you like it? (You can trust me) SUCKER! hmhmhm

Louis finished the song and we sang the last part together as the crowd clapped thunderously, cat calling and shouting at the two of us to kiss until it became a chant.  I rolled my eyes and raised up on my toes, giving Lou a peck before we made our way back over to our friends who were still laughing.

Harry's POV:

I watched the two of them fool around on stage and couldn't help but wish I was up there too.  They made it look like nothing could ever touch them, as if they were invincible.  Jaime was holding my hand under the table.  It felt weird.  She never laced our fingers together.  She always said it was because it was harder to wipe her hand when there was sweat on it.  It drove me crazy, mostly because it didn't feel couply and she kept pulling away to wipe her hand every couple of minutes.

Blaze came back and fell into her seat, "Why the hell would you do that to me?!"  I just grinned and shrugged as the food we ordered came to the table.  Everyone got something except Blaze who absently sipped her root beer, trying not to make eye contact with any of us.  I saw Lou shift in his seat as he went up to the bar.  I followed him, leaving Jaime with Zayn and Blaze as they settled into a conversation.

"She's still not eating normally?" I asked as Louis ordered a big basket of chips to take back to Blaze.  He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair which was actually down.

"She was doing fine.  I mean, it was hard to get her to eat after you left for a little while but after a few weeks she was back to eating semi regularly.  It got really bad after her mom died.  She wouldn't eat at all.  She'd just cry all day.  I had to threaten her to get her to eat," Louis told me, leaning back against the bar, folding his arms over his chest.

My brow furrowed and I followed suit, copying his stance so we could both watch Blaze sitting there, watching Zee and J eat as if she wasn't hungry at all.  I knew she was.  She hadn't eaten since she'd arrived hours ago and I doubted she ate breakfast.  She rarely ever did because she didn't really like breakfast foods or the way she claimed her stomach bloated after she ate.

"What'd you threaten her with?" I chuckled humorlessly, genuinely curious.

"Calling you," he replied honestly.  I sucked in a breath and slowly turned to look at him.  Lou shrugged matter of factly.

"Did she really not want to talk to me that much?" I asked, a pain stabbing my chest at the thought.  The entire time that we weren't talking I wanted to be.  I missed Blaze with a ferocity that I couldn't explain.

"She wanted to talk to you Haz, it's not that she didn't.  She just didn't want you to know how bad she was.  She didn't think you cared and she didn't want you coming to visit because she knew that she'd just have to deal with you leaving again," Lou divulged, paying for the chips when they were finally brought out.

"Why would she think I wouldn't care Lou?  I would have come in a second," I insisted, as we stood there talking for a moment.

"Because you were with Jaime by then.  And you still would have left.  She wasn't afraid of you coming, she was afraid of you leaving," he reminded me, collecting the basket and leaving me to think over what he said.  Fuck me.


	28. Chapter 28

Blaze's POV:

"What about the time that Harry fucking took a body shot off that girl and then her boyfriend tried to beat his arse?!" Louis laughed hysterically, throwing his head back as we all joined him.  It was technically Harry's bachelor party but of course I was there since I didn't know anyone in the bridal party and I was there for him.

We were all out at a small bar, drinking and laughing.  Well, the boys were drinking.  I was painfully sober but I constantly reminded myself of why I didn't drink every time I wondered whether or not I should have just one shot.

"Oh, Harry, did you hear about how Blaze got that scar on her lip?" Zayn asked, already a little tipsy as he threw back a shot.  My eyes widened and I vigorously shook my head.

"We don't need to hear this story, both of you shut your mouths!" I giggled nervously.  Harry who was just a little inebriated himself curiously looked at all of us as Louis kept going, ignoring me.

"Okay, so we're all this party.  Of course she's the only one who isn't drinking but this guy comes up to her and tries to kiss her so I run up and grab her and wrestle her away from him," he chuckled at the memory.  The memory that I hated so much because Kyle had almost succeeded in kissing me.

"Yeah and then this fool is so drunk he goes to kiss her and ends up biting her lip so hard that she ends up with a scar!" Zayn finishes.  It really isn't that funny of a story.  Honestly all it is, is just another terrifying memory of Kyle but the drunken idiots all think it's a hoot except Harry who's gone silent.

"What I don't get is why you were so scared!  He was just some guy," Zayn added on, taking another swig of his beer.  I balled my hands into fists, my fingernails digging into my palms as I tried avoid Harry's questioning eyes.

"Oi!  It's time to dance, let's go!" Louis announces, picking up on my discomfort even through his alcoholic daze.  He dragged me up and spun me, leading me out onto the dance floor.  I loved Lou, he was just so happy and joyful all the time.  Even after his girlfriend dumped him a couple weeks before.

He held my hands as we danced, spinning and laughing until Zayn had my hand and started to have fun with us.  I couldn't help but let myself be carried away by the music as the three of us all danced, allowing the beat to flow through us.

　

Harry's POV:

Someone had tried to kiss Blaze?  And she looked scared?  My fuzzy brain took a little while longer to put two and two together but I realized by the look on her face that I was probably right.  What bothered me even more than the possibility that Kyle had almost kissed her and I wasn't there to protect her was that Louis had given her a scar on her lip for everyone to see.  I had never left anything permanent for Blaze except my necklace which she didn't seem to be wearing and had replaced with another.

I watched them dance, envy filling me as I saw Lou and Zee make her laugh.  I couldn't explain it, but I was jealous even though I shouldn't have cared.  I had Jaime.  Jaime, who I was marrying the next day, the girl that I loved and cared about.  The girl who made me feel like I wasn't a zombie after not having Blaze around.  I loved her, I really did, but Blaze.... there was no getting away from the fact that Blaze was my first love, that she would always be in my heart.

There was no getting rid of my feelings for her.  I would always love her, that's just how it worked.  What was bothering me was the electricity I felt whenever her hand brushed mine and the intense urge to kiss her that I felt.  I had to physically restrain myself from leaning over and pressing my lips to Blaze's full ones, the ones that I knew could make me feel like I was whole, that I was loved, that I was on fire.  With one look I was putty in her hands, her eyes making me feel more alive than ever.  Jaime couldn't do that to me.

What Jaime offered was something much more comfortable, something warm and easy.  It wasn't all consuming and incredibly passionate, but that wasn't a bad thing.  We rarely ever fought and we had a fantastic time together just talking and snogging.  We still hadn't had sex yet, she wanted to wait until we were married because of her beliefs, but that was alright with me.

When Louis pulled Blaze close to him I'd had enough.  I didn't want to watch that.  He'd already given her a fucking scar, it was time he shared.  I pushed out of my seat and walked over to them, trying not to be a prick about taking her away.  But Louis just sauntered over to the bar like it was nothing and let me take over, my hand slipping into Blaze's.  A thrill ran up my spine as I turned her.  She beamed up at me as we danced.

I put her arms around my neck and circled mine around her waist, bringing her close as we began to dance, our faces close, our eyes fixed on each other.

"So was it Kyle?" I asked, looking down into sparkling hazel eyes.  Her smile fell a bit and she glanced away.  I watched her as we kept moving.  She was better at this than she had been.  I absently wondered if she had slept with anyone else since we had last seen each other two years before.  The idea that she had may have made my blood run cold with fear before it burned with jealousy.

"Did he ever corner you?" I finally inquired, waiting with bated breath for her answer, hoping to God it was no.  Blaze shook her head and I breathed.

"Good.  I wish I'd been there.  It's hard to protect you when I'm all the way over here," I sighed, my forehead falling on hers.

"It's not your job to protect me Haz," she whispered as we slowly swayed.  Did she forget so easily?

"I promised I would didn't I?" I reminded her.  Blaze stopped, pulling out of my grasp.  I mourned the loss, no longer able to smell her or feel her.  I couldn't help the confusion that lined my face as she narrowed her eyes, sizing me up.

"You made that promise a long time ago Harry.  You're not the one who protects me anymore.  You gave up that right," she replied quietly, each sentence cutting into my chest as sharp as a razor.

"I had to leave.  Being far away from you doesn't make me any less worried about you," I insisted, taking a step towards her, trying to close the distance.  She refused to let me touch her, turning away.

Suddenly she was facing me again, her eyes pained and pleading just as they had been four years past, "Why are you doing this to me Harry?!  You haven't been part of my life for a year!"

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I stared down at her.  "You're the one who cut off communication Blaze!  I wanted to call you so badly.  I wanted to see you.  I only wanted you but I found someone who could make me almost as happy as you do.  It was better than hating my life all the time.  I thought you should have the same chance to move on because I knew that I couldn't leave here."  I saw her eyes begin to water and she stormed away, running out of the bar and away from me.  I looked over my shoulder to find both of our friends glaring menacingly at me.

I took their threat to heart but mostly it was just a valid excuse to run after her.


	29. Chapter 29

Blaze's POV:

The way Harry was looking at me...it was like he was seeing me how he did before.  Like I was the most beautiful, perfect thing in the world to him and it terrified me.  I knew that it was the alcohol talking but if I stayed there with him any longer then I'd start to believe it.  I'd start to think that he really did love me and it wasn't just because he was intoxicated.  He wasn't fully drunk but he was close enough that it would be a mistake to believe his words no matter how much I wanted them to be true.

I ran as far as I could before my asthma became too much and then I kept walking, heading for the meadow.  It was the only place I was sure of, that made sense.  It was the one place that I could wallow in my grief before I had to pull myself together and attend the wedding of the man I loved the next day.

When I reached the creek I found a narrow enough space to jump across before I walked a few more yards and stopped, tipping my head back to look up at the clear night sky, the stars twinkling above.  I gulped in the night air, every time I did the air came in painfully cold and sharp as if it were stabbing my lungs.  I really wanted a knife or an eraser or even a razor.  Just something that could cause damage to my skin.

"Blaze," Harry called, drawing my attention back down to earth as he converged on me.  I gasped as his hands cupped my cheeks and his mouth captured mine.  But unlike almost all the other times he didn't immediately push his tongue in.  Harry took his time to kiss me, his lips moving against mine.

I felt every inch of my body explode with happiness as one hand disappeared into my hair and the kiss became more passionate, Harry's mouth hungrily enveloping mine.  I returned the kiss fervently, throwing my arms around his neck to bring him closer, our bodies now crushed together.  He sucked my bottom lip in between his teeth, pulling it roughly to elicit a breathy moan from the back of my throat before he licked over the swelling lip, requesting entrance that I gladly gave him.

Harry moaned as I drew him tighter to me and his tongue slipped past my lips and into my mouth, meeting mine tentatively.  We knew how to make each other moan, how to kiss, but after so long it was like starting all over.  His tongue finally pushed further in, brushing over mine and making me gasp, craving more.

I tangled my fingers into those wonderful brown curls as Harry's tongue explored my mouth before coaxing mine into a pulsing dance that kept sending thrills up my spine.  I felt one hand run down my back and then push up my shirt, his cold skin against my warm waist shocking me, but I wanted his hands on more of me.

I fumbled with the buttons on his peacoat before throwing it off, our lips never leaving the others until my shirt was thrown over my head soon followed by Harry's.  Then our hands were on each other, our mouths crashing back together, desperate to feel one another.  My hands trailed lightly over his chest and down his abs, just as impressive as ever, the ridges of his muscles clenching under my touch.

I unbuttoned his pants and drew down the zipper before Harry went for my neck, pressing light butterfly kisses over my jaw.  Then he was licking over the crook of my neck before his lips kissed, sucked and nibbled as I moaned and he pushed down my jeans.  I froze when he did as his fingertips grazed over the scars I'd made there.

Harry pulled back and through my haze of pleasure I saw pure lust in his eyes, his pupils blown so wide I could barely see the vivid green.  But he focused on me for a moment, still impossibly close as he glanced down, his eyes flicking back to my face before he sank to his knees to get a closer look.

My fingers threaded into his hair as his traced over each scar, his lips following them gently as he murmured onto my thigh, "Baby, why?  Why do this, love?"  My ragged breathing picked up as his hot breath seeped through my thin underwear and he looked up at me, his eyes pleading with me to answer.

I gave him a pained look as his lips pursed into my thigh again, his tongue licking over the thin, bumpy scars and making me shiver.  "Because you were gone," I breathed unevenly before Harry began kissing each thigh again, his big hands holding me firmly so I wouldn't tip over before they traveled over my butt and up to my hips, checking them for scars too.  He found more, kissing those before his lips moved over my stomach.  I watched him, biting my lower lip, worried he would find me disgusting.

"You're still so perfect.  I wish I had never done this to you, I wish I could have protected you.  I wish I'd never left," Harry murmured against my tummy, licking his way up, nipping here and there, between the valley of my breasts, before he kissed the top of each one, his tongue swirling in circles as he did so.  I moaned as his fingers dug into the flesh of my back, splayed wide before he moved back to my lips, gently pressing his to mine.

He seemed to have missed the fact that I was wearing his necklace, for which I was grateful.  I didn't know what this meant, if it was just one more night and if it was, then he couldn't know that I'd kept him so close all this time.

"God I love you," he whispered into my mouth, his tongue teasingly licking over my lips.  I stopped, stepping back, my breath catching in my throat.

"What?  What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, his eyes searching mine.  I shook my head, yanking my pants up and pulling my shirt over my head in record time, shrugging into my jacket.

"Blaze," Harry insisted again, still standing there, his goregous body illuminated in the bright moonlight.  His pale skin rippled over the muscles it contained, perfectly displaying the defined planes of his chest and stomach.  His red swollen lips were being licked by his magic tongue before being pressed together as he shoved his hands into his pockets, making them sink further.  My eyes were drawn to the v-line and his happy trail and all I wanted was to follow it with my tongue but he had ruined the moment, the one I wanted so desperately.

"Don't say things you don't mean Haz," I finally told him, my eyes filling with hot tears.  He looked at me utterly confused.

"What? I didn't, Blaze, I haven't," Harry insisted, moving towards me.  I flinched back, out of his grasp, feeling my resolve already starting to crumble.

"Then tell me you love me again," I challenged.  His brow furrowed as he opened his mouth.

"If you meant it tell me again.  I dare you," I choked out, tears starting to fall and my vision beginning to blur.

"I love you," he repeated, oozing sincerity.  I fought back a strangled sob and shook my head, crying harder.  Again Harry made a move to comfort me and again I stepped out of his reach.

"I don't believe you.  You're getting married tomorrow.  You wouldn't be marrying Jaime if you didn't love her.  I'm just a distraction, let's face I've always just been there because it was convenient haven't I?" I practically yelled.

"Blaze, how could you say that?  How could you even think it?!  I've given you every part of me.  You're the first girl I ever really made love to because you're the first girl I've ever loved, how could you question that?" Harry demanded.

"Because you've been drinking and tomorrow you're going to wake up and either not remember it or pretend you don't then get married to the girl you obviously want," I answered with a sob before turning and running.  That time he didn't follow me and if he did, I wasn't aware of it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you like it!

Harry's POV:

She doesn't want me.  My heart sank and my legs barely cooperated enough to get me home and into my room.  I hated myself.  I cheated on my fiance and realized that Blaze was still what she'd always been, the love of my life.  She was the woman that I wanted to be marrying, not Jaime.  I loved Jaime, just not like I loved Blaze.

But there was no point in calling of the wedding if Blaze didn't love me.  She said I should marry Jaime, she didn't believe that I loved her.  Part of me wanted to convince her how much I did.  I wanted to show her, to tell her every single day of our lives but I was going to be married to a different girl in less than twenty four hours.

I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming about Blaze and her cuts, the ones that I'd caused.  I wished I'd never left.  It would've been less painful to take the occasional beatings from my dad when I actually went home than to be where I was right then, with the woman I loved not wanting me.

I woke up the next morning and time seemed to fly.  Before I knew it I was getting ready in a separate room from Jaime, trying to fix my bow tie.  I growled at my reflection, my stomach twisting into knots as painful as the wrenching of my heart.

"Hey," Louis smiled.  It was genuine, something I wasn't expecting. I cocked an eyebrow but smiled back anyways.

"Nervous?" Lou asked, helping me with the stupid bow before lounging in a chair.  I pushed my fingers through my curls that had been carefully styled out of my face.

"I love her Lou," I sighed.  He'd know exactly what I meant, it was Louis, he knew fucking everything.  I'd be surprised if he didn't know what happened the night before.  Next to me Louis was the closest to Blaze out of all the lads and even if I didn't like it, words could not begin to decribe the gratitude I felt towards him for being there for Blaze when I couldn't.

"I know you do.  You're the dumb prick who tried to fight the inevitable.  So why're you getting married?  Why aren't you fucking getting the girl?!" Louis wondered, exasperation lacing his voice, ignoring the fact that we were in a church, or near to a church.

"She doesn't want me Lou, she made that very clear.  I told her last night that I loved her and she didn't believe me.  I've hurt her too much," I replied honestly, letting my head fall into my hands.

"Fucking hell! You're a bloody fool if you think she doesn't love you.  And you think that telling her last night was going to make her believe you?  You'd been drinking and you're marrying someone else!  Go and fucking tell her before it's too late yeah?" Louis argued stringing sentences together laced with expletives.  He was trying to get me to wake up but what was the use?

I wanted to believe him so badly, I wanted it to be true but I just didn't know and before I knew it, Blaze was knocking at the door, telling us to get a move on because the ceremony was about to start.  I didn't even get to see her face, all I heard was her soft voice calling through the door.  God I loved her voice.  It was so calm and soothing, soft but strong or loud and forceful.  The way that words fell off her tongue in the unfamiliar accent but at the same time still pretty and eloquent.  Urgh, shut up! I mentally shouted, sighing and turning to make sure my hair hadn't fallen out of place.  I had to go through with it, it was already time.

I walked out and took my spot.  The world seemed to spin as I stared down the aisle, stony faced as I waited, my heart racing in my chest.  That's when I saw her, beautiful as ever.  She had her hair in a low side ponytail the curls and waves falling perfectly over her bare shoulder.  It no doubt hid the lovebites that I'd given her the night before.

She was clad in a bridesmaids dress, the short length barely falling to her knees which obviously made her nervous.  She plastered a fake smile on her face, beaming at the crowd as they watched the breathtaking girl walk down the aisle.  That's when I saw the glint of metal in the light and my eyes were drawn to the chain around her neck.  She'd been wearing it the entire time she'd been in Holmes Chapel and I only caught glimpses of the thin silver chain but never the pendant.  I didn't even really think about it too much but I should have.  I should have realized.

Around Blaze's slender neck hung the cross necklace I'd given her.  She kept it, she'd been wearing it.  It was then I knew what I had to do.  I couldn't do this.  Not even when I saw Jaime's smiling face at the end of the aisle behind Blaze.  I finally had my sign.  Blaze loved me and I wasn't going to let her get away, not again.  It was someday and I wasn't going to let it pass.

I glanced back at Louis who gave me a smirk and nodded.  I didn't know what the fuck I was going to do-excuse my swearing mentally in a church-but I needed to stop the wedding.  But Jaime reached me and turned, the priest opened his mouth to speak.  I was about to stop him when Louis helped me, being the cheeky bastard he always was.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our service for today, we'd like to thank you all for coming and encourage you to party at the reception as everything is already paid for," Louis announced with a cheeky grin, standing in front of me and Jaime.

Dead silence and a confused look from Blaze.  Jaime looked furious like she was about to punch Lou in the face.  I didn't blame her but I couldn't help laughing my bum off.  Soon Zayn was joining in with me and my family members, the ones who knew Louis began to laugh too.

"He's ruining the wedding!" Jaime hissed at me, her dull brown eyes burning with anger.  I looked down at her and couldn't bring myself to care all that much that I was letting her go, not when I had Blaze who was by then anxiously giggling, unsure of whether or not she should be.

"No, I am.  I don't want to marry you Jaime.  You're a lovely girl, but there's someone who's always had my heart, she kept it on a chain around her neck.  I gave it away a long time ago and never really got it back," I apologized.  Jaime glared up at me and then at Blaze before letting out a frustrated growl and threw her bouqet down, storming out.  By then everyone had realized that Louis had been absolutely serious.

I turned to Blaze who's eyes were widened as they followed Jaime out of the church before she turned them on me.  I strode over and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you Blaze.  You can think that I don't but I just stopped my wedding because you are the only one I have ever wanted, the only one I've ever truly needed.  You have always been the person that I couldn't live without.  I promise that I will spend every second of the rest of our lives loving you and making you believe it everytime I look at you," I told her.  She gaped at me before she finally stood on tip toe, wrapping her arms around my neck, burying her face in my shoulder.  I felt tears on my skin as I hugged the one person I'd always love no matter what.

She pulled back and smiled up at me.  I couldn't resist, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers softly, my thumbs brushing over her cheekbones, wiping away the tears.

"I love you so much Harry Styles," she whispered, her hands lifting to hold onto mine as I grinned down at her.

"I love you too," I breathed, kissing her once more before drawing her to my chest in an embrace so tight I'm sure neither of us could catch our breaths, afraid that we would lose each other if we ever let go.  But it wasn't going to happen.  I refused to ever let her go, I'd hold in her in my heart until it's very last beat and then I'd still go on loving her.  I finally had Blaze and I was never going to willingly walk away, not again.  She was mine.  And I'd always, always be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... What'd you think? Feedback is always appreciated. Love you all! Thank you for reading! :) <3


End file.
